Sister of Potter
by Nuincalion Griffondor
Summary: James Potter has a younger sister, one who is a year younger than him. But on the night of James and Lily's deaths, she was ambushed and left in a coma. When she wakes up in the few months before the Tri Wizard Tournament, there's going to be hell to pay. Dumbledore Bashing, selective Weasly bashing. I do not own Harry Potter
1. School Years part 1

**For those reading this, no I am not abandoning Daughter of Mordor, I am just taking a small break and writing other things to get the Ideas out of my head so I can have more room for my other stories ideas. So this story starts way before the books but will probably get to them in the first couple of chapters.**

-August 1 1972

Diagon alley was quiet aside from several people who were doing their shopping in tight groups. That was when the Potters arrived, with the older couple Lord Fleamont and Lady Euphemia Potter, With their older Son Heir apparent James Fleamont Potter and their daughter Heir secondary Mairin Euphemia Potter, who had the traditional potter looks, aside from here eye coloring of violet. The group was quick in getting the school supplies for James and Mairin, only stopping to exchange a few greetings with their close friends who also were shopping about. James seeing his sister's nervousness put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed her arm comfortingly. FInally they arrived at Ollivanders. As they entered Mairin sneezed as the smell of the musty interior revealed itself to her unprepared scenes.

"Ah… Lord and Lady Potter," Came the voice of Ollivander as he walked out from the shelves, startling the young girl as Her parents greeted the older man.

"Ahh Fleamont, Elm unicorn hair, 11 1/2 inches, unyielding, a fine wand it was." Ollivander inserted and Fleamont nodded, a small smile on his face as Ollivander turned to Euphemia, "Euphemia Rowan, Phoenix feather, 12 inches and rather whippy, I trust it still serves you well?"

"Indeed it does Mr. Ollivander," Came her kind reply, and James sat down lazily as Mairin stepped forward nervously.

"We have come here to acquire our daughter a wand, Mr Ollivander," Fleamont informed the elder man, and Ollivanders tape measures came flying out.

"Which is your wand arm?" The elder man asked, to which Mairin lifted her left hand shyly.

"Hold out your arm. That's it. " He measured her from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he spoke in a comforting voice, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Ms. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand. "

"That is true, but it will work if you're in a pinch," Fleamont chorused, a slight grin on his face, as Ollivander shot him a mock glance with raised eyebrows, as he left, with the tape measure still making measurements. Mairin giggled as the tape measure began measuring in between her nostrils.

"That will do," He commanded, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Ms. Potter. Try this one. Oak and Phoenix feather. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave. "

Mairin raised the wand, but Ollivander snatched it from her hand, "No that will not do Maple and unicorn hair. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try–"

As Mairin picked up the wand Ollivander took it from her, leaving her quite confused as her family watched with small smiles.

"Hmmm, I wonder, you seem like you'll need something different," Ollivander mused, and disappeared into the back of the columns, he came back with a box that had a blossom on it.

"This type of wand is very popular in Japan, where having such a wand grants some form of prestige, Cherry wood, Dragon Heartstring, 11 ¾ inch rather flexible."

Mairin reached forward and immediately as her fingers touched the wand warmth filled her fingers, and she waved it in front of her, and multicolored sparks burst from the end of the light red wand.

"Cherry wood, I thought that kind of wood was only ornamental?" James asked as he sat up in his seat, and Mairin's eyes flashed in worry.

"You should dispel that notion from your head young Mr. Potter," Ollivander scolded, almost sharply, "Wands made from cherry wood are among the strongest types of wands one could acquire, when paired with dragon heartstring, it is a truly formidable combination."

James looked rather chastised as his parents paid the ten galleons for the wand, and the three headed back to Potter manor, where little Mairin went back to her room and read several of her family's books on Runes.

 **-1 month later**

The Potter's flooed onto Platform 9 ¾ and they said their goodbyes to one another. As soon as the two were on the train James looked at her, then informed her, "Well, I am going to put you in this Compartment, then I am going to go and meet my friends."

Mairin looked at him confused as he lifted her trunk up on the luggage rack, then ruffled her hair, "See you later Mair."

Mairin watched him leave forlornly, then tried to reach her trunk so she could get some money for the trolley later and one of her books for the ride, but she was just a bit too short to reach it. The door to her compartment opened and she jumped nearly falling off her seat as she did so. Standing there was an older girl with fiery red hair and emerald eyes, and an older boy with black hair and eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry I startled you," The girl reassured in a kind voice, "But we were wondering if we could sit with you on the ride?"

Mairin nodded and the two dragged their trunks into the compartment and put them on the racks. Mairin stood on the seat this time to grab her book and money while the other two began talking to each other.

As she sat down, the train began moving, and the other girl extended her hand and introduced, "I'm Lily, Lily Evans, and this is Severus Snape, my best friend."

Marin took the extended hand, and shyly said, "I'm Mairin, Mairin Potter."

Both of their faces filled with shock, and they looked at each other, this quiet little girl was related to the loud and obnoxious James Potter.

"Is your brother here?" Lily asked, to which Mairin shook her head, and quietly replied, "No, he left me here to be with his friends."

Lily bristled and Severus looked shocked, both asked in synch "He just left you here alone?!"

Mairin nodded, to which Lily began muttering under her breath about what she would do when she got her hands on James. The effect of that was causing Mairin to smile a bit.

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" Severus asked, being conversational as Lily continued her miny rant.

"Well," Mairin replied, louder than before, causing Lily to stop her rant, "They all seem like their interesting, all of them have produced their own crop of wizards, Slytherin brought us Merlin and Morgana, Hufflepuff brought us Bridget Wenlock and Newt Scamander, Ravenclaw Ignatia Wildsmith and Mr. Ollivander, Gryffindor brought us Professor Dumbledore. So they all have wizards who do them proud."

"But which one do you want to go in?" Lily asked, happy that the girl was talking to them.

"Can you keep a secret from my brother?" Mairin whispered, to which the two nodded, "I don't want to be in Gryffindor."

"So you're saying any house but Gryffindor?" Severus asked, confused.

Mairin nodded, to which Lily nodded, "It's not as awesome as it seems, but it is still nice, even if you get put there."

"How do you get sorted?" Mairin asked, "Because James told me it hurts, alot."

The two looked at each other, and each was laughing softly, "They are going to put a hat on your head and it will sort you into your house."

Mairin glared darkly, and then growled "Ohh, wait till I get James back, he was going on about fighting a dragon, one of these days he's going to wake up and find himself tied up naked to the ceiling covered in glitter."

That brought laughter from the other two and after a few seconds Mairin joined in the laughter. After they stopped, Mairin asked, "So Severus, what house are you in?"

"Call me Sev, and I'm in Slytherin." He informed, and Mairin nodded.

They continued talking about classes and the best way around the castle, until the trolly arrived, and Mairin bought all of them food from it. While they were eating, Lily asked, "So what is that book you have there?"

"Oh, it's a book on Ancient Runes, I know we won't be able to take it till third year, but It is just so cool!" She gushed, and Lily looked very interested at the book while Sev's face held a bit of interest, before a small smile broke across his face.

"Berty Box challenge?' He asked and the two others smiled as they began eating the different flavored beans.

-Several Hours later

The great hall was silent as the First years were brought in, The sorting hat was sitting on its stool. The hall watched on as the Sorting Hat opened its mouth, and began to sing.

In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted.

United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided.

For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.

And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four  
Had once held up our school  
Now turned upon each other and  
Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end.  
What with duelling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
As they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for.

But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfil my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes.

And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
Let the Sorting now begin.

The hall applauded and Professor McGonagall began calling out names of the students and the sorting hat sent them to their different houses, until finally she called out, "Potter, Mairin."

Mairin walked up the steps nervously and sat down on the seat, and nearly jumped when the sorting hat's voice started speaking in her head.

"Hmm, another Potter, hmm, no Gryffindor would not be a good house for you, they're too loud and boisterous for you to be around, and unlike most of them, you look before you leap. Hufflepuff is also out, you are kind and loyal, but there is a vindictiveness in you that wouldn't suit a Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw and Slytherin would be fine choices for you, hmm, I Know."

"SLYTHERIN," The hat shouted, and applause came from the slytherin table and Mairin took off the hat and handed it to McGonagall, then walked over to the Slytherin table. On the way she saw her brother's look of pure and utter shock, and she smiled at him as she sat down with Sev.

"Welcome to Slytherin Heiress Potter," Came a voice from besides Sev and she leaned forward to see a boy with long blond hair, who extended his hand to her "I am Heir Apparent Lucius Malfoy."

"A pleasure, Heir Malfoy," Came her quiet response as she shook his hand.

"Please call my Lucius," He replied, a small smile on his face.

"If I can call you Lucius, I insist you call me Mairin," Came Mairin's more confident response.

Lucius turned to Sev with a smile gracing his face, "She is certainly more polite than her brother."

Sev nodded and Mairin groaned, "Don't tell me, did he almost start a blood feud."

"Oh nothing of the sort, he just didn't respond as kindly as you did." Was his reply as the sorting concluded.

"There are a few words I would like to say before we begin our feast," Dumbledore said as he stood from his seat, "and they are, Niagra, Norwich, enamel, and tweak."

Mairin's eyebrow shot up, and she looked at the rest of her housemates incredulously.

"Is he truly mad?" She asked, to which Sev stopped grabbing food to put on his plate.

"We have conflicting theories about that." Was Sev's response to which Mairin shrugged and began to dig into her food.

-Time Skip

Mairin walked into the dorm for the Slytherin girls, who were all still chattering among themselves on one of their beds. One was off not talking to the others, and just so happened to be next to Mairin's bed, which Mairin noticed, and extended her hand.

"Hello, I'm Mairin, Mairin Potter, of House Potter" She introduced.

"I- I'm Terra, Terra Licadia, of House Licadia" She said introducing herself.

"Terra, would you like to sit with me tomorrow at breakfast," Mairin asked, to which Terra nodded, "Excellent, but as of right now I am exhausted."

Mairin then flopped onto her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	2. School Years part 2 Family Issues

**Wow, you lot really liked this, so here is another chapter for Sister of Potter.**

Mairin woke up feeling refreshed, jumping out of her bed, she went to her trunk and picked up her robes. And about twenty minutes later she walked out of the restroom her hair wet and her new robes on. She looked around the room and saw the rest of her dorm mates waking up.

"Morning everyone," She chirped, walking across the room and grabbing her bag and wand.

The other girls seemed to just look at her like she was some kind of strange animal as she walked over to Terra, "I'll be waiting for you in the Great Hall, I'll see you there."

With that she left the dorm room, heading through the halls towards the Great hall from the dungeons, whistling along as she did so. Eventually she reached the great hall, and as she walked in, she saw Lily.

"Hi Lily, How are you today?" Mairin asked as they walked into the Great Hall.

"I'm alright Mairin, are you ready for your first day of classes?" Lily asked, smiling as the young Slytherin shook her head up and down excitedly.

As they were about to part ways when James stood up from the Gryffindor table, and upon seeing him, Mairin smiled and went to hug him. But as she approached James walked away from her, a scowl upon his face, causing confusion to fall across her own.

"James," She called, racing after him, following him out of the great hall, following him to an abandoned classroom.

"James Fleamont Potter," Mairin seethed as she walked in behind him, "Why the Bloody Hell are you ignoring me."

"We are in enemy houses now Mairin," James replied, his tone cold and unfriendly, "Slytherin is a dark House, and I don't want any part of that."

Mairin stood their shock, disbelief and fear written across her face as James walked from the room and closed the door behind him. Finally about five minutes later, she left the room, and headed down to the great hall, tears stinging her eyes as she sat down at the Slytherin Table.

"Mairin, where were you, you left the Dorms before us… Are you ok," Terra asked, seeing the tears in Mairin's eyes.

"I'm fine," She sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes, and grabbing some food as she began to eat, even though she didn't feel that hungry. Sev, saw through this and sent a look over to Lily, who had seen the distressed girl enter the re-enter hall.

"So have they passed out the schedules yet?" Mairin asked, with a fake smile plastered onto her face as Terra handed her the time table.

-Time Skip- Halloween same year.

Minerva McGonagall was walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, because several students had reported that someone was in the charms corridors restroom, crying. As Deputy Headmistress it was her job to make sure that Students were alright, and help them when they needed assistance.

When she entered the restroom she expected several things, but one of them was not to see the Second Year Lily Potter, her friends Marlene Truman and Alice Quickwillow, and the first year Slytherin Terra Licadia all comforting the young and promising Mairin Potter who's eyes were red rimmed, full of tears, her robes covered in mud, and her once long black hair was now choppy and short.

The four didn't seem to hear her enter the room, because their conversation continued on.

"It really isn't that bad Mairin," Lily reassured, as she hugged the first year girl.

"Yeah, it isn't permanent, most of this will wash right off," Alice agreed, rubbing the younger girls back reassuringly.

"But my hair," Mairin bawlled in between sobs "Why can James and his friends leave me alone, I was just helping Sev out."

"I hate to tell you this," Marlene commented, her eyebrows raised, "But the pull pranks on everyone, but they hit the Slytherin house extraordinarily hard."

"At least your humiliation was a bit better than Sev's, they transfigured his robes into a pink dress." Terra remarked, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

McGonagall, after hearing this, cleared her throat, causing the girls to look towards her.

"Ms. Potter, If you were being bullied, you could have just come to me, I would have helped you." She informed the tear-stricken, and the gathered girls snorted.

"Dumbledore wouldn't though," Lily retorted icely, "He bails them out whenever their pranks involve a Slytherin."

"Now -" McGonagall began, but was interrupted by the other three girls who all began voicing the same sentiment as Lily had. McGonagall looked sadly at the young girls, then said, "Well, follow me, even if you don't go to the great hall, there's no reason that you shouldn't have a Halloween feast."

The three girls followed McGonagall to her classroom, and as they entered, she looked at the five of them, "This is the only time I will give you permission to eat in my classroom."

As the three sat down, McGonagall called several of the house elves to get them some food, while she sat down and ate with them, telling them stories and giving information on different spells. After they had finished dinner, McGonagall used her magic to make Mairin's hair grow back to the length it had been before that day. After which, Mairin engulfed the Professor in a large hug.

"If your brother bothers you again, come to me, I'll sort him out," McGonagall said and Mairin nodded and smiled at her. Then the group departed and left for their separate common rooms, causing McGonagall to sigh sadly, then pick up a quill and begin a letter to an old friend.

-Beginning of Christmas Holidays

Mairin and James walked off the train together, with Mairin giving her brother an almost lethal glare. James on the other hand wasn't even acknowledging her presence, and was sporting a very nice black eye. Their parents, observing this as the two walked over to where they were standing.

"James, Mairin," Euphemia cried, her eyes both joyful, yet sad, her children were arguing. As soon as she got near her mother, Mairin's face softened and she ran to her mother and engulfed her in a hug. As soon as James arrived, Fleamont apparated them back to their home.

"So how have your classes been going?" Fleamont asked as they all sat in the family room, the trunks being taken away by the House Elves.

"I've been doing very well in most of my classes, and I made it onto the quidditch team, I'm the seeker" James bragged, sitting in his chair lazily, putting one of his legs over the arm of the chair.

"Very good, and you Mairin?" Euphemia asked, her eyes meeting Mairin's. Mairin, who saw in her chair with her legs crossed, nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Oh, I have absolutely loved my classes, and I can't wait for my third year when I can start Runes and Arithmancy." She gushed animatedly, and her parents smiled and looked at one another, then their faces hardened.

"Well, around Halloween we got an interesting letter from professor McGonagall, Want to take a guess at what it said?" Fleamont asked, his eyebrows raised, expecting a reaction from his children and was not disappointed when he did. James' face immediately was filled with shock and a tint of fear. Mairin's reaction was sudden and immediate, she cheeks flushed with shame as she shot out of her seat, and bolted from the family room.

"Mairin," Fleamont called, shocked at her reaction, Euphemia put a hand on his shoulder then both turned and looked at James who looked like a rat caught in a trap.

"What did we tell you when you started this year?" Fleamont asked, his tone icey.

James looked to the ground, then mumbled out, "To watch out for Mairin, and protect her."

"And instead, you have done the exact opposite, McGonagall is and old and dear friend of our family, we have both decided that you will be serving detentions for the rest of the year with her instead of suspending you." Euphemia told her son, sadness and disappointment in her voice as she stood and walked from the room. Going through the halls until she reached Mairin's room. She knocked on the door of the room, and hear Mairin's soft, "Come In."

She walked into the room, and saw her daughter lying on her bed, tears in her shame filled violet eyes.

"Mairin, there is nothing you have done that you need to be ashamed for," Euphemia said, as she sat down next to her daughter.

"But I'm a Slytherin, James hates Slytherin's," Mairin cried, then began sniffling "Maybe if I wasn't he wouldn't bully me."

"No, Mairin, Listen to me," She reassured, her voice filled with kindness, "There is nothing, nothing wrong with being in Slytherin, you hear me."

Mairin's watery violet eyes met her mother's green eyes, "I was in Slytherin Mairin, my family can trace our bloodline to Salazar Slytherin, your Father can Trace his to Godric Gryffindor. We wouldn't have cared if you had been sorted into any of the houses."

Mairin's eyes widened at her mother's statement, and the two hugged and then Euphemia called out, "Tispy."

A pop sounded through the room and a house elf was standing there.

"Mistress calls for Tispy," She bowed, and Euphemia smiled, "Bring up a plate of those Yule cookies you made earlier and a glass of milk, Mairin should have something to cheer her up."

 **-Time Skip to Yule evening**

The Potters returned home after attending the ministry's Yule Ball, the children excited to receive their presents, and the adults ready to see their surprised looks. As the family dressed themselves in non formal clothes they then entered the room. Mairin and James were confused when their parents told them to close their eyes, but they did so. Their parents each brought out a kitten, one a ginger half Kneazle, was given to James by his father. The other, a black and white half shadow cat was given to Mairin by her mother. Mairin's eyes shot open as the kitten climbed up to her shoulder, and perched itself onto it, purring as it did so. Causing Mairn to giggle as it rubbed itself against her cheek.

"Wicked," James cheered, looking at his cat, which had nestled itself into the crook of his arm, and he began to pet it's soft fur.

"Well what are you going to name them," Fleamont asked, his eyes sparkling with joy at his children's joy, and wonder.

"I'll call her Morgan," Mairin informed them, as she stroked the side of her kitten from its perch on the side of her shoulder.

James yelped from his seat, as his kitten had begun kneading into the crook of his arm with its tiny little claws.

"Oww," He yelped, as he picked the little animal up and held it up to his face, "Well, I think I'll name mine Crookshanks, he seems to have already lived up to his name."

The family laughed and as the night became older, Fleamont and Euphemia retired to their bed, leaving James and Mairin to play with their kittens a bit longer. In the morning, Euphemia walked into the family room to find Mairin curled up next to a sleeping James, whose arm was draped over Mairin's shoulder, the kittens curled up next to their owners. And it seemed to her, much to her relief, as though the decades old rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin could not break the bonds of family.


	3. School Years Part 3 Finding Love

**Wow, I am happy that so many people are enjoying this and I enjoy writing it, so I decided to give you guys another chapter. And even better news, at least for me, this is now my most followed story so I'll probably be devoting more time to it. I watched Crimes of Grindelwald, and wow I did not see that coming, but I will not spoil anything for those who have not seen it. With this chapter we will begin to really fly through the Hogwarts years. Now I Solemnly swear that I am Up to No Good.**

The two siblings walked off the train together, smiles on their faces as they did so. James' arm was draped over his sister's shoulders. Morgan sat perched on top of Mairin's head, while Crookshanks was sitting on top of James' luggage, which was floating behind him.

"James, get off me," Mairin growled playfully, and pushed James slightly as they approached the carriages.

"Oh, lighten up a bit sis, we haven't even reached the castle yet, and you're turning into serious Mairin." James said as he levitated the trunks onto the back of the cart and picked up Crookshanks.

"No, I wouldn't become a Sirius Mairin, I don't have the bravado for it," Mairin replied coyly, pushing her hair aside dramatically and James laughed at the attempt to act like his friend. When the carriage pulled up to the school the exited the carriage, their trunks disappeared as they did so. They walked together until they reached the entrance hall, where they stopped walking.

"Well, this is where we part ways for now," Mairin informed him, looking towards James, and he nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll tell the others to leave you alone and not to prank you anymore." He assured her, pulling her into a hug, then after they let go of one another, walked their separate directions. Mairin began heading for her dorms, eager to tell Terra about her holiday and introduce her to her new kitten. As she walked down the staircase, she ran into Professor Slughorn.

"Ah, Mairin my girl, I was just about to come looking for you," He chortled as he walked up the steps, "I was wondering if we could try and get you to take the exams to let you skip the second year, you expressed an interest in that before the holidays.

Mairin's eyes widened, and she nodded excitedly, "Yes, I actually would like that sir, will I have to take more courses now, or..?"

"Oh, well, I asked the other professors what they generally put on their second year exams, and they gave me several lists, you might have to do some extra work, but a smart girl like you would be able to do it I wager. Although, you will have to take the first year exams as well as the second year exams."

Despite the warning, Mairin nodded her head, a slight smile on her face, then she asked, "Would I have to change dorms then?"

"Oh, I see no need for that, you already have worked out living arrangements with the other girls in your dorms," Slughorn reassured her, and Mairin let out a sigh of relief. Then headed down to the dorm, and began to talk to Terra excitedly about the future.

 **-Time Skip- End of term**

James, Lily, Marlene, Terra, Alice, and Sev all stood outside of the teachers lounge waiting for Mairin to come out and tell all of them how she did on the exams. James was separated from the others, and he wasn't too upset about it. Every once and a while, he and Sev would lock eyes and glare at each other. Eventually she walked out of the room, an unreadable expression on her face as she did so.

"So, what happened," Everyone asked almost simultaneously.

"I passed the first year exams," She replied, and then broke out in a huge grin, "And I passed the second year exams, I'll admit, it was pretty close for a couple of them, History and defense nearly stopped me from skipping second year."

Everyone rushed in to give Mairin a hug, Sev and James were a part of it for half a minute, before they realized the other was a part of it, then disentangled themselves from the hug. After a minute, Mairin called out from the center of the hug.

"I know you guys are happy I am too, But I also like breathing."

Everyone laughed a bit then let Mairin go, James gave her a proper hug after that, then ruffled her hair a bit.

"Don't worry, everyone nearly fails Binn's exams, he talks way too much about the goblin rebellions. So most of us have to make up Goblin general names like Gornag the Grim or Terik the Terrible, or my personal standby Fangtounge the Fierce.

Mairin giggled, and Lily asked, "So, what took you so long with talking to them."

"Oh, they needed to talk to me about which classes I was going to take next semester." She responded, and Sev asked, "So which classes are you going to take?"

"Well," Mairin replied and then hesitated, looking to the side as she bit her lip. James then sarcastically mocked, "Knowing her she signed up for all of them."

Mairin's head spun around so fast that if they had blinked they would have missed it. James' laughing demeanor turned to disbelieving one, "Wait, you didn't did you?"

"Maybe," She responded, looking away.

"Only you," Tera groaned, as they all walked away from the teachers lounge, and then split up to go and pack their luggage for going home.

 **-Time Skip November of next term-1973**

James was getting worried for his younger sister, she had dark circles under her eyes and she also seemed to be so loaded down with work that she was working on it while she was eating as well. But everyone he asked told him the same thing, she made it to every class that she was signed up for, even the classes that met at the same time as each other. He could tell that her other friends were worried for her as well. But she wasn't opening up about it, and whenever asked how she does it, she deflects.

Terra also told him personally that several slytherin students had been picking on Mairin for her closeness with the Gryffindors, and more recently several Hufflepuffs who had joined their study group. She had told him the names of two of them, but she wasn't talking about much else because she didn't want to get caught and have to deal with them even worse than she and Mairin already had it. Avery and Mulciber, two boys who were also coincidentally rather friendly with Snivellus.

That was when he began his silent campaign against them, enlisting the help of the other marauders they waged an anonymous but very public war against the group that Avery and Mulciber hung out with, the Carrows, Dolohov, Macnair, Rookwood and Yaxley. Slowly as the year moved on, James saw that Mairin began improving in her physical condition, the rings around her eyes began to slowly fade, and her performance became better. He considered his crusade to be a smashing success.

 **-The Next year- Halloween- 1974**

Mairin was working hard in the great hall as she was eating her dinner, when Professor Dumbledore made an announcement to the student body.

"If I may have your attention, as some of you may know, this year Hogwarts will be celebrating its 1000 year anniversary, and as such, we will be having a ball at Yule, Students of fourth year or older will be allowed, younger years will need to be invited by an older student. Thank you."

Over the next few months there was a large number of people who asked Mairin to the ball, and she accepted none of them. One day she was in the Library, when she heard a voice from behind her say, "Hey Potter-"

"No, I will not go to the ball with you, I am currently not quite interested in going to it yet." Was her clipped response, and there was silence for a second, then the person sat down next to her.

"The name is Greengrass, Heir Apparent Cyrus Greengrass, and I was wondering Heiress secondary Potter, Is your friend Terra going to the ball with anyone."

At this Mairin's head shot up, and she looked at Cyrus long and hard, making him uncomfortable, until when he was about to leave, she said, "Yes, if you asked her if she would go with you, she has only been infatuated with you since her second year. You have any Idea how annoying she's been, Cyrus this and Cyrus that. Please do it so she can stop singing your praises."

Cyrus was taken aback for a second, then put up his slytherin mask again, "Well, I thank you Heiress Secondary Potter."

"Well you are most welcome Heir Apparent Greengrass, Oh by the way, make it an old fashioned sort of asking to the ball, she is a romantic like that." Mairin suggested, and Cyrus nodded his head in thanks, then left. She was joined shortly later by Alice, who was practically glowing.

"Alright, which poor soul asked you to the dance," Mairin asked, a small smirk on her face.

"Oh, very funny Mairin," She drawled, but before she could answer the question, Lily, Marlene, Terra, Amelia Bones and Lucy Swiftfeather sat down at the table.

"How's it going guys?" Lily asked.

"Great, I was just about to get Alice here to confess who asked her to the ball," Mairin responded, and the other girls looked at Alice with great curiosity.

Alice, who was becoming flustered under the gazes of her friends, finally gave in, "Oh, alright, Frank Longbottom asked me to the Ball."

The other girls began to giggle, and Mairin, sighed, then closed the book on ancient runes away, "Alright, I guess we can put this off for another day, who here has got a date to the ball?"

All the other girls except Amelia and Terra raised their hands, to which Mairin groaned, "Well go on."

Marlene started, "Well, I got asked to the ball by John Mckinnon."

Lucy then looked to Amelia, who gave her a knowing look, "Well, Amelia's brother, Alex asked me to the ball."

"I'm going with Sev," Lily informed the group, and a look went around the table, even the Slytherins were giving each other worried glances.

"Alright Lily," Alice replied, a forced smile on her face as the others forced smiles on their faces, knowing that it was pointless to argue with her about it.

They continued to talk, until Sirius Black walked over to the table, nervously, and then asked Mairin, "Mairin Potter would you be my date to the ball."

There was silence throughout their group as they all turned to Mairin, expecting her to pull out her wand and begin hexing him. But to their surprise, she sighed, then said, "Why the hell not, It'll at least stop the interruptions to my studying."

Sirius sighed, and was about to start walking away, when Mairin called after him, in a sickly sweet voice, "Oh, Black, I expect you to be waiting for me outside the Slytherin common room at no later than 6 o'clock. Also a gift would be a nice thing for me to receive, and you are to be nothing but a gentleman the entire time, or you might just get the business end of my wand."

Sirius paled, and nodded as she finished and practically ran out of the room. There was silence among the others, but eventually, Lily asked, "Why did you say yes to him?"

Mairin looked up, then smirked, "Well, I know for a fact he has been trying to work up the courage to do that since James dared him to do it last week, and compared to the other people who asked me to the dance, he is a gentleman, well mostly." She paused for a second, then grinned, "Also it'll drive James bat-shit crazy."

They all laughed, then Terra noticed part of a gold chain peeking out from under Mairin's collar.

"Mairin, I don't remember you having any jewelry," She asked, pointing out the chain, and the other girls stopped laughing, as Mairin swore silently, and covered up the chain.

"Come on Mairin are you hiding a secret Boyfriend?" Lucy asked, and the other girls looked at Mairin expectantly.

"No, I'm not," Mairin informed them, her mouth thinning, and her eyes hardening, and the other girls realized that this was the same way she got when asked about how she was getting to all of her classes.

"Well, we'll find out eventually," Alice teased lightly, noticing Amelia's furrowing brows. They chatted a little bit, until they heard from outside the library James' loud, "WHAT!"

 **-Time Skip Following year**

Mairin walks up to Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James, who were discussing something in the library and sits down among them.

"Ok, I know you three are planning on becoming Animagi, and I want in," She demanded, pointing at Sirius, James, and Peter.

"Oh, really, and how would you have figured that out?" Sirius deflected, while Lupin started to have a smile break out over his face.

"James is about as subtle as a neo nundu on fire, he took every book on animagi from Potter Library when we left. And he is very loyal to his friends, so this isn't just about power and glory, I'm guessing that they're doing it to help you."

She then pointed at Remus, who paled, "I-I have no Idea what you are talking about."

"Hey, If James could figure out about your furry problem, you doubt I could, we all know he's nowhere near as smart as me."

James looked like he wanted to object, but Mairin stood, then in an innocent voice crooned, "Look, you either let me become an animagus with you guys, or I'll have to tell professor McGonagall."

The four boys looked at each other, then James sighed, "Fine you can Join us, but we'll likely not be able to transform until christmas time."

"Excellent," Mairin crowed, a truly Slytherin smirk crossed her face, "Gentlemen this is a beautiful partnership."

 **-The night before Christmas Break**

James, Sirius, Peter, and Lupin were all waiting outside of the castle near the forbidden forest under the invisibility cloak, waiting for Mairin to arrive. James and Sirius were both worrying about Mairin making it out here in time. Finally they saw her dressed in black running down to the forest. They revealed themselves when she got closer.

"Sorry I'm late the Auror Patrols were rather heavy near the dungeons." She grumbled and they nodded.

"Are you scared that some of your housemates are?" James asked but trailed off, and she nodded, "Yeah, I think some of them are death eaters, or are planning on becoming them. Why do you think I pushed so hard to make you guys let me be an animagus. You guys have the final potions?"

Sirius nodded worriedly, and brought out several vials filled with a purple liquid, and each of them grabbed the vial, and uncorked it, Remus standing off to the side holding the cloak.

"Bottoms up," James toasted, and they all took a swig of the purple liquid. Mairin made a face at the taste, "That tastes awful."

The other three nodded, and they waited a minute, then they began to change shape. James began to grow larger, and Sirius hunched over, Mairin and Peter began to shrink. Remus watched as James turned into a proud stag, and sirius into the nightmarish Grim, Peter turned into a rat. Mairin like Sirius had gotten a magical transformation, she sat there, her fur pure white and behind her two tails grew.

"A kitsune," He marveled, and in his head, it fitted, her wand was one that was given great respect in Japan, as was the Kitsune, but its personality was said to be playful, mischievous, and stubborn to a fault.

Mairin jumped up onto Sirius' back and curled up on it, and Remus smiled as they all turned back into Human, with Mairin sitting on top of Sirius as he lay on the ground James and Peter laughing along with Remus.

 **-Timeskip to after the DADA O.W.L.**

Mairin was walking out of the hall after speaking with the administrator of the test, a smile on her face. When she saw her brother and her tentative boyfriend tormenting Severus again. She ran over to help him when he was dropped to the ground, when she heard him call Lily the most unforgivable thing she could have imagined him saying to her.

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Lily blinked. "Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Severus, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is. . . ."

"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a — you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can — I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

I had to admit, watching my sister in all but blood tear into my brother would have been rather amusing, if I had really been listening. Lily was gone before anyone could say anything else, and I was right in front of Sev, and he looked at me for a second his mouth opened with an excuse when he was greeted with a resounding SLAP.

"You half brained arsehole, you just broke her friendship with you off, how dense can you get, was one of your ancestors mated to a troll, because I've seen them do smarter things than you just did," and I walked up close to him, my eyes practically spitting fire, "You had better hope she forgives you, because if she doesn't then neither will I."

Then she turned on James, who was still bleeding from the cut on the side of his face, "And what she said about you was true, you need to take a look at yourself James, and decide whether you're going to be the good guy that I know lives inside you, or the pompous jerk that bullied his sister in his second year."

With that she spun around marching away from the courtyard, everyone could clearly see that she was absolutely pissed as she marched to the Library. She stayed there until it closed. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings at the time, and as she walked down the hall, she felt her wand fly from the pocket of her robes. She spun around to see a flash of red, and then nothing.

Sirius was tossing and turning in his bed, a feeling of guilt was settling in his gut. Mairin's words really struck a chord in his heart. He decided to check up on her on the map. Grabbing it from James' bedside table, he looked down on it to see her leaving the Library. He smiled before seeing Avery and Mulciber coming up behind her, and then the three forms began walking with Avery and Mulciber slightly in front of Mairin, almost as if she was being dragged. He jumped up, and grabbed his wand, and ran through the halls forcing the fat Lady's portrait open causing her to yell at him.

But he continued moving, seeing that they were not heading for the dungeon's, but for the astronomy tower. As soon as he got there, he saw Mairin lying on the floor, one of her arms bleeding terribly, her robes looked to be intatters and what was left was soaked in blood, Avery and Mulciber, jumped from their positions dropping Mairin's wand and bolting from the room, sending off powerful hexes toward Sirius, which he countered with several stunners, knocking the two boys unconscious.

"Mairin, Mairin speak to me," He begged, kneeling down next to her.

She looked into his eyes, and whispered, "Sirius?"

"Yeah, yeah it's me, keep talking, I'll get you to the hospital wing." He told her, Gently picking her up, and moving as fast as he could rushed her through the castle as she began to sob into his chest. Eventually he ran into one of the Auror guards that were patrolling the castle.

"What happened," the man asked, as he stopped Sirius.

"The two guys who attacked her are in the Astronomy tower, I need to get her to the Hospital wing now." He replied, and walked past the man. When he arrived at the hospital wing, the Matron was Just about to close it for the night, but when she saw Mairin, she immediately went into a doctor mode. But when she tried to make Sirius leave, Mairin freaked out, making it hard for her to diagnose Mairin, so she had Sirius sit next to her. Eventually she managed to fix most of the cuts, but the bones in Mairin's right arm had to be vanished, seeing as they had been hit with a pretty nasty Bone Shattering Curse. She had to drink Skele Gro, and would have to stay here for the rest of the term to get all the other damage healed

"Sirius?" Mairin asked as the Matron left, he leaned down next to her, "I don't want to be alone tonight, could you stay here please?"

He nodded and sat down in the chair next to her, and she reached out her hand, and he grabbed it. After a while she managed to fall asleep, and Sirius fell asleep quickly after her as he sat in the seat. That was how the Matron found them, and she couldn't find the heart to make Sirius leave the room.

 **In case it was unclear, I'm Pairing her with Sirius. I think there should only be two or three chapters until we get to the original storyline. Till next time Mischief Managed.**


	4. School Years Part Final Part

**Well, there was a lot of feedback for this story so I spent the last week, bar the time I was stuffing my face for thanksgiving, coming up with Ideas and plans for this story. So without any further wait, I Solemnly Swear That I am Up to No Good.**

James walked down to the great hall the events of the previous day weighing on his mind. When he reached the great hall, he noticed two things, one Sirius wasn't at the Gryffindor table. Two Mairin was missing from the Slytherin table and her Friend was looking around worriedly. Swallowing his pride, he walked over to Lily, who shot him a glare.

"What do you want Prat?" She asked haughtily.

"Look Evans, I'm here because Mairin's not at the Slytherin table, and I was wondering if you knew where she was?" He snapped, and Lily looked confused, then she turned and looked to Terra with a questioning look. Terra sighed, and got up, walking towards the two of them. When she arrived, Lily asked, "Have you seen Mairin, James is looking for her."

Terra bit her lip worriedly, then replied, "Well, last night she said that she was going to be in the library to try and get her mind off of the fight. She wasn't back by the time I went to bed, and she wasn't there when I woke up. It isn't like her to leave without waking me up."

James paled and Lily became worried, both of who were looking at Terra as if she had given them news of the impending apocalypse. Terra on the other hand was getting a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach

"I'll ask Professor McGonagall if she knows where she is," James offered as Terra stood.

"I'll ask Slughorn," Terra replied as she joined them

"Flitwick," Lily called as they moved towards the staff table. As they approached the teachers, their faces turned grim.

"I assume you are all wondering what happened to the young ," McGonagall asked, and James nodded his head as the teachers shared a look.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, , The young Ms. Potter was accosted by several other students last night, and is currently in the hospital wing, If it was not for the timely intervention of then it might have been quite a bit worse." McGonagall admitted, and James' expression turned to one of panic and fear, the other two gasped in horror.

"As it is, she'll be in the hospital for the rest of the term," Professor Slughorn added on mournfully, and Terra was the first to recover, and asked, "Will we be able to see her?"

"The Matron said that visitors would be allowed, and before you ask , No you cannot know who is responsible for this, we already have them, and I don't want you going off and getting some form of revenge on them." McGonagall interjected, as James opened his mouth, closing it again, he practically ran from the hall, running past Remus and Peter as he did so.

"James where-" Remus asked, as he was pushed out of the way by Lily and Terra as they also ran through the halls, right behind James. When James arrived in the Hospital he slowed down and walked slowly towards the only occupied bed in the wing. Lily and Terra walking with them. When the arrived they found Sirius sleeping in a chair right next to Mairin, whose bed was tilted upwards so that she was asleep on Sirius' shoulder, their hands clamped tightly to one another, their wands lying on the table next to them, as well as something else, a golden chain linked to an hourglass with golden sand in it.

"A time turner, of course." Lily gasped, and Terra looked at her.

"Time and place Lily." She admonished, with a smack on the back of the redhead's head.

They turned to James whose eyes were locked on the tightly held hands of the two sleeping individuals, he turned to the two of them and looked confused.

"Is my best mate dating my Sister?" He asked and both of them looked at each other, then simultaneously hit James on the back of the head, causing him to sputter with outrage. Both Mairin and Sirius jerked awake at the noise, causing Mairin to hiss in pain. Neither let go of the other hand as they froze when they saw who was standing there.

"Hey James," Sirius stammered, looking nervous, while Mairin was looking anywhere else but the others, a bright flush heating up her cheeks.

"So, what happened last night?" Lily asked as James and Terra were about to begin speaking. Mairin and Sirius looked at one another, then began the story, even giving the names of the two seventh year students responsible. By the end of the story, James looked like he was about to start spewing fire. The matron walked over to them, her face looking grim, but a bit relieved.

"Well, at least you have your friends and Family around you for your recovery," She told them and sat down near the foot of the table

"Well, the good news is that you'll be out of here by the end of the term, But the bad news is that your recovery was prolonged due to extended use of the time turner, which has caused most of your organs to become overly stressed by the constant time changes, as a Medwitch, I cannot allow you to continue using the Time Turner. Your going to have to choose some of your classes to drop."

Mairin nodded, and replied, "I was already considering it, the study time for the OWL's was almost enough to kill me." She grumbled, and the Matron smiled, and took the offered Time Turner from Mairin's hand.

There was some silence among those gathered, and then Mairin and Sirius noticed that James was still looking at their still held hands.

"When did this happen?" He asked, and the girls, while they scolded him, were just as intrigued as he was.

"Well, I don't know about Mairin, but I fell for her last year when we went to the ball together, She looked absolutely radiant that night." Sirius admitted, and Mairin blushed again, her face quickly becoming a dark red.

"Well, when did you start feeling more than just friends feelings for him Mairin, because I know you haven't told me yet, and have been hiding the fact that you two are together" Terra asked, to which Mairin shot back, "Well, I unlike you am capable of being quiet about my relationships. I don't feel the need to talk about every other date that I go on. By the way, I think that Cyrus' parents are going to approach yours about a Marriage contract sooner or later."

Terra blushed profusely as Mairin wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, to which Lily raised her eyebrows, "Mairin, stop changing the subject."

Mairin sighed then looked into Sirius' eyes, "I don't know if I could pinpoint a specific moment, we have been spending a lot of time together this year. Around Christmas I started wishing I could…"

Mairin trailed off, turning her head away from Sirius, her cheeks blushing bright red to which James flushed, "Wishing you could do what?!"

"Oh bloody hell, This," and kissed Sirius on the lips, Sirius stiffened, his eyes widening, then he seemed to melt into the kiss. James sputtered from his seat, outrage reflected in his face, Lily and Terra giggling as the scene happened, each of them filing it away for future blackmail material. When Mairin broke the kiss, Sirius looked like he was a fish out of water. He turned his head, and then his eyes widened in fear as he saw the look that James was giving him.

"Mairin, I'm going to go and get us some breakfast, Ok, be right back," Sirius told her rather rushed, and stood up then, ran from the room. James followed about 20 ft behind him shooting curses and hexes as he did so.

"Well, now we know who you've been mooning after these past couple months," Terra teased to Lily, a slight smile on her lips.

"And we also know exactly who'll be wearing the pants in that relationship," Was Lily's response and they both laughed as Mairin buried her head in her arm, her already dark blush, deepening even further.

 **-Time skip- That summer**

Mairin was sitting in her room, looking over a Rune array, when a pair of familiar hands covered her eyes.

"Working hard on your runes?" Sirius asked, and Mairin squealed in delight as she spun around and Sirius stole a kiss from her.

"Sirius!" She exclaimed, her voice filled with joy, "What are you doing here?"

His face darkened, "Had another row with my mum, decided that I couldn't stay in that house any longer."

"Oh, Sirius," She whispered, her voice filled with pity, as she hugged him close.

"Your parents have so kindly allowed me to stay here with you two, they sent me up here to bring you down to the living room." He told her, and began to walk away from her, and she ran after him, and the two walked into the living room, hand in hand.

 **-Time Skip- August 1rst, same year**

Mairin and Sirius both were walking through Diagon alley, Mairin with a determined look on her face, and Sirius with a slightly worried one on his own.

"Mairin, slow down, I didn't understand a word of what you just said," Sirius said to her as she stopped outside of Ollivanders shop.

"I said, I don't want to feel helpless if someone grabs my main wand again, I need a spare, and I need to get it today, as well as a couple wand holsters.

"Mairin, that is a lot of money you are talking about spending," Sirius warned, looking at her, but he also understood where she was coming from, "But if you want to do it, then by all means, I'll help you do it."

"Silly, I am getting that stuff, you are going to be taking us both out for Ice Cream afterwards." She winked, a smile on her face, and in that moment, Sirius would have burned down the world just to keep her smiling like that at him.

"Now come on, I want to get the business with Ollivander done as quickly as possible." Mairin told him, and pulled Sirius into the shop, and the musty dark interior greeted them.

"Hello?' Mairin asked, and then a voice came from right behind them, "Good afternoon."

Both Sirius and Mairin jumped, and looked behind them to find Ollivander standing there.

"What can I do for you today?" He asked, to which Mairin replied, "I need a new Wand."

"Oh, is your old one not responding to you anymore?" Ollivander asked, to which Mairin shook her head, "Oh, no, it still works perfectly, I just had an incident before the end of school, where my wand was stolen, and the two guys beat me up pretty badly."

"And you wish to have a spare, just in case something like this happens again." Ollivander replied realising, filling his voice, to which Mairin nodded.

"Well, let us see, your last wand had a Dragon Heartstring core, most people stick to the same core type, so that will narrow down the search, I always find it easier to match an older person to a wand. You're a Slytherin, but you have such an obvious relationship with a Gryffindor, I'll bet that causes strife with your housemates."

"Yeah, it does, but they can't control my life, If it means that I am oscastrised from the rest of the house, well, at least I'm being me." Mairin admitted defiantly, as she locked eyes with Sirius, who was looking at her with admiration.

"Well, you seem to be confident in your beliefs, and don't mind being seen as an outsider. I know." Ollivander murmured, and walked briskly to one of the shelves, and brought out a wand, It was jet black.

"Ebony, Dragon Heartstring, 11 and a quarter inch, reasonably flexible," Ollivander proclaimed, offering her the wand. She picked it up, and just like with her previous wand she felt a warm sensation flow through her fingers.

"It fits," She gasped, a smile twisting itself into existence upon her lips, then she became serious, "With this wand, I am going to need two wand holsters, one for my arm, and the other for my waist."

"Well, Miss Potter, that will be 80 Galleons." Ollivander said, and Mairin took out her bag of money and placed 80 Galleons onto Ollivander's counter, and took the wand casing and the holsters in a bag. The two then walked down the street and sat down at the Ice Cream Parlor, both ordering several scoops in bowls. They sat down outside of the shop.

"So, Mairin, you decided which classes you are going to keep this semester," Sirius asked, and Mairin nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to drop four of them, that will let me get a somewhat normal schedule."

"Which four?" Sirius asked as he ate a spoonful of Ice Cream

"Astronomy, Muggle Studies, Herbology, Care, and Divination," She said, and ate some of her own.

"So you're keeping everything else for NEWT's, what are you planning on doing after school?" Sirius asked

"Well," Mairin said, nervously, "I want to be a spell crafter, and a Duelist."

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "Those are lofty goals, But knowing you ms twelve Owl's, you'll do fine. I hear Flitwick is a master duelist, have you talked with him at all?"

"Yeah, we will have lessons in the times I used to have herbology," Mairin replied as her face became a little pink, a smile on her face as it came up. However Sirius who wanted to embarrass her a little bit asked.

"So what did you do wrong to get a troll on your Divination Owl?"

Mairin Blushed even further, "I don't want to talk about it!"

"Someone sounds a little defensive." Sirius teased, and Mairin punched him in the shoulder as he laughed.

 **-Time Skip- Christmas of Seventh year**

James and Mairin were both in the library talking about what they were going to do when they got home, their cats lay basking in the sun. Everything was perfect for them, James had deflated his massive ego, and had a good relationship with Lily, Mairin and Sirius were still together, and could often be found snogging in abandoned classrooms. They thought their lives were going so well.

That was when Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore approached them, their faces grim.

"James, Mairin, I'm afraid we have some bad news," Professor McGonagall said, tears in her eyes, and Dumbledore continued, "I am afraid that your parent's have been killed, the dark mark was found above the business that your father and mother ran, there were no survivors from inside the building."

James and Mairin looked at the professors, horror, sadness, and anger clouding their faces. Sirius and Lily entered the Library to see Mairin burst into tears and James argrily punching a wall, with a loud crack being heard from his hand as he did so. They rushed over, and Sirius hugged Mairin and Lily drew James into a hug. It was going to be a long night for them this night.

 **Well, that will be it for the Hogwarts years, the next chapter will be everything after they were at Hogwarts, to when James and Lily die, yes that is going to happen unfortunately, it is a fixed point in the timeline that will have to happen. But until next time, Mischief Managed.**


	5. Who lives, Who dies who tells your story

**Hello again my fellow potterheads, here I am with another chapter of Sister of Potter. Prepare yourself for several scenes of extreme combat. But you don't want to read me talking to you about it, you want to read them, so I Solemnly Swear That I am Up to No Good.**

Mairin walked through the dark corridor, her eyes closed and her breathing steady. She was dressed in a Leather Jacket, and a pair of long pants. Her wand was strapped to her side and a slight smile was on her face. She couldn't believe that she was here, and now that she finally was, adrenaline was pulsing through her system.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," A male voice yelled from the direction she was going, "We welcome you all to the Final Match of the 1979 Dueling Championship on this brisk December Night, and we have quite the match up tonight."

Mairin continued down the hallway, her pace quickening as she opened her eyes and increased her speed.

"On the right, we have our three time reigning champion, the fastest wand in the world, one of the greatest spellslingers in the world, nicknamed the Duel Professor, the one the only Filius Flitwick," The announcer said, and the crowd exploded with cheers and applause.

"And on our left, we have one who was quite a surprise, a seventeen year old girl, still fresh out of Hogwarts, but carrying the name of a house applauded through the centuries for their combat magic, Nicknamed Vixen by those she faced, The new challenger, Mairn Potter."

Mairin stepped from the tunnel, and the crowd burst into applause and cheers again. She smiled as she saw her old teacher and mentor in the arts of dueling standing across the arena, which was a forest with platforms and rope bridges connecting them. Each of them stood upon one of them and as she looked down she saw the forest floor was a good thirty feet down. Their Platforms each moved so that they were touching each other.

"It is good to see you Professor," Mairin said, and Flitwick smiled.

"It is indeed Ms. Potter, I have to say that I was surprised to hear that you made it here, most who attempt to get into this competition right out of school never make it this far." He complemented, a smile on his face.

"I had a good teacher, but now I have tricks of my own, and you're going down," She replied good naturedly, as the commentator began to speak again.

"So here are the rules for the match, Only one wand is allowed, lethal curses, jinxes, and other spells of that sort are prohibited. No Illegal spells. If you fall to the ground of the arena you lose. If you are knocked unconscious, you lose. If one was to Yield then the other must stop their assault, and they are the victor. Are both combatants clear on these rules?" The commentator asked. To which Mairin and Flitwick both answered with a loud, "Yes."

"Combatants, salute your opponent," The announcer said, and both Mairin and Flitwick drew their wands saluted and bowed. As soon as they stood up their respective platforms flew to opposite sides of the arena. Mairin looked into the crowd, and she smiled when she saw James and a pregnant Lily sitting with Sirius who was smiling like a madman as they cheered her on. She then quickly looked towards Flitwick and the announcer began to countdown from ten.

Mairin tensed and tightened her grip on her wand as she looked towards Flitwick who also had his wand out and ready. As soon as the announcer finished counting, the arena exploded with jinxes and hexes as the two duelists unleashed barrages at each other all while putting up shields around them so that their opponents' attacks couldn't hit them either. At first the match seemed even, but after a minute of intense spellfire, it was obvious that Flitwick was sending spells at a far greater rate than Mairin who was also struggling to replace her shields fast enough so that she could attack without risk of counter. Eventually Mairin's shields collapsed, and she was forced to take cover behind the trunk of the tree. She looked at the leaves of the tree and quickly transfigured them into a swarm of hornets and sent them flying at Flitwick. And while he was distracted with the burning the swarm down she quickly made several illusion forms of herself and had them run off in separate directions sending fake spells towards Flitwick.

Each clone ran across a bridge and Mairin ran across the one that took her to the left of Flitwick. But as she ran across the bridge, the lines were severed by a cutting curse and she fell towards the ground. She quickly cast a spell to make the tree catch her and sent a fresh wave of spells towards Flitwick. Battering away at his defences with heavy hitting fire curses, causing the tree and platform he was standing on to be engulfed in flames, and the bridges to other platforms to be burned away. Mairin rolled onto a new platform and conjured several more walls of fire, which quickly set the tree's around Flitwick alight, trapping him there while also obscuring his vision of her.

She ran to another platform to try and catch her breath, she crouched and leaned her back up against the trunk, but when she looked up she was surprised to find Flitwick sitting in the branch of the tree. A smirk on his face, and his wand pointed at her and she threw up shields as three stunners splattered across them. She quickly returned fire as Flitwick put up his own shields and sent a bombarda at the platform. This time when Mairin fell there were no adjacent trees which she could use to aid her, thanks to her fire show they were all burning. She landed on the ground of the arena which had cushioning charms placed upon it as the crowd exploded with applause.

Flitwick floated down to the ground to join her, and the two shook hands as soon as he landed.

"I'll have to admit the illusion trick was impressive, I found it so when I first watched you duel, so I stole your move. I used it at the same time as you did, but I left mine in the same place as all of my shields so that it could still pass off as me, while firing spells . I knew that if I hit the illusions with a spell they would fade, or if I severed the bridges then the Illusions would keep moving, you on the other hand would fall." He said, a smile on his face as he spoke, the Commentator was yelling above them and the crowd roaring

"Well, professor, we had quite a good time, but I'll get you next time," Mairin said, a smile on her face as the two laughed.

"You may dream Ms. Potter, you may dream," He said as the organisers brought out the trophy and handed it to Flitwick. After the press took photos of the both of them she walked over to her Family. As she got close to them, Sirius ran up to her, and picked her up, spinning her around a laugh forming on his face as he held Mairin.

"You did amazing Mairin," He said, before kissing her on the lips, long enough for James to say, "Oi, get a room you two."

When Mairin disengaged from Sirius, she gave him a pointed look, "Oh, we will James, We will."

James flushed bright red, and Lily laughed as the four of them left the venue for the event.

 **Time Skip- July 29 1980**

James was pacing in front of the room in which Lily was in labor, Mairin sat nearby a slight smile on her face, her hand clasped onto Sirius who was also smiling.

"James relax, It'll be fine. The thing I was most amused by was that Alice went into Labor at the same time as Lily did, but she's already been done for eight hours. Her son was much less stubborn than your child." Mairin said, and took a drink from a water bottle that she had resting on a nearby table.

"My child gets this stubbornness from Lily," James replied, causing Mairin to spew the water she was drinking across the room, giving James an incredulous look.

"Need I remind you what mom said about your Labor Mr nine hours," She replied incredulously.

"Well I was shorter than you Ms. ten hours." James shot back, good naturedly. The clock behind them struck midnight signaling it to be a new day, when they heard the sound of a baby crying. Sirius and Mairin had to hold James back because he tried to charge headlong into the room. Finally five minutes later, a healer came out and told them that they could enter the room. James and Sirius then charged in, with Mairin walking in slowly after the others. Lily was looking exhausted, but happy as she held the crying Harry in her arms.

"He's beautiful Lily," James said, his eyes were tearing up, something that he would later deny of course.

"So, now Harry holds the longest birth time among this generation of Potters," Mairin said, a slight smirk on her face as she did so, "Eleven hours on the dot."

"You don't have to remind me that," Lily said, causing a slight chuckle to echo across the room.

"You look like Crap," Mairin remarked, and Lily shot her a playful glare.

"You know, she's probably going to Remember this Mair," Sirius informed her playfully, to which Mairin looked at him with eyes raised, "Oh, feeling confident about ourselves now are we Siri."

Sirius looked at her with laughter in his eyes, and Mairin felt her heart flutter a bit. She shook her head and looked at Lily.

"You look like you're hungry," Mairin joked, and Lily nodded, "Oh, I could eat anything right now… Except for Treacle Tart, I've eaten so much of that over the last several months that I can't even look at it anymore."

Everyone laughed as Mairin left the room to go and get some food for the others. She was entering the lobby when from the entrance of the building, a swarm of Death Eaters came through the doors, cursing at will. Mairin quickly took cover and began firing Hexes back at them, she heard Sirius run up behind her and both began to fire upon the death eaters as Aurors arrived to fight the Death Eaters. Mairin and Sirius got separated in the confusion as people began to run around trying to escape the attack. Mairin finished off a death eater, when she saw Frank, Alice, and Augusta Longbottom with Her brother and sister-in-law coming out of a nearby hallway.

"Go this way, I'll cover you," Mairin yelled to them and they began moving fast towards the door. That was when he appeared.

He stalked through the door, his skin pale and his eyes red. In his hand was his white wand, the coloring matched his complexion. Around the room, the fights stopped as he entered. His snake-like eyes locked on the potters and the Longbottoms.

"How wonderful," He said, a cruel glint in his eyes, "All of those whom I wish to kill, all in the same place."

"You want them you Bastard, you'll have to get them over my cold dead Body," Mairin growled, and then launched large tendrils of lightning from her wand, forcing Voldemort to throw up shields to stop it, with a flick of her wand she moved those she was protecting outside the hospital, and seeing the opportunity, Augusta apperated away.

Voldemort roared with anger, and turned to Mairin, who had a mocking smile on her face. All around them fights began anew, and increasing in ferocity, but as the people on the light found they began moving closer to the door.

"You have cost me my prey tonight girl," He said, glaring at her, and then made a cutting motion with his wand, forcing Mairin to put up a shield which purple fire rippled across, pushing her back aways. In the same moment, both Mairin and Voldemort sent blasting hexes at each other, which collided in the air, causing a blast to echo through the room and shatter everything made of glass.

Voldemort raised his hands above him, and all the glass shards started to swirl around him and then fly towards Mairin, who threw up a transfiguration shield around herself. As the glass hit the shield it turned into a swarm of butterflies that began flying around the room. Mairn sent a dozen curses at him, most of them dark in nature, Bone breaking, bone shattering, blood boiling, organ expelling, Organ liquidation, the works. Voldemort either blocked, dodged, or redirected all of the spells sent his way. Mairin the did a quick flourish of her wand and all of the butterflies, which had dispersed all around the room, turned into daggers, the majority of which hurtled themselves towards Voldemort, but others embedded themselves into nearby death eaters, killing or severely wounding many of them.

Voldemort then threw up a shield made of fire, and as the daggers flew through it, they melted, and a hurricane of molten metal began to swirl around Voldemort, and then was sent flying across the room towards her.

Mairin quickly conjured a wall of dry ice, which bathed the room in a heavy fog, and steam as soon as the wall of magma crashed against it. Using this fog, Mairin made twenty illusions of herself. Many of the Aurors and other light fighters took this opportunity to flee, Sirius stood by the entrance waiting for Mairin.

Voldemort quickly blew the fog away and vanished the wall of cooled metal. He was greeted by two dozen Mairins, who all raised their wands, and began to shoot spells towards him. He threw his shields up, and sent a wave of force towards the group of Mairins. The illusions were dispelled and Mairin was thrown backwards, hitting a wall, dropping her cherry wand as she did so. Then like an invisible rope had caught her she was pulled towards Voldemort, who grabbed her by the throat, and held her up in the air.

"You are truly a great witch Mairin Potter, a true Slytherin, but unfortunately for you, you stand in my way. I'm sure history will remember you." He monologue, as Mairin flicked her wrist and her ebony wand flew to her hand.

"You talk too much," She growled, and sent a cutting curse into Voldemort's groin, causing him to scream with agony. She ran towards the door, her shields up as death eaters tried to hit her with hexes and curses. On the way out she summoned her wand to her hand, and as soon as she exited the front door, Sirius grabbed her and they apperated away. Mairn as soon as they landed fell to the ground, the magical toll of the fight taking its toll on her as she did so. She heard Sirius and James calling her name as she fell unconscious.

- **Christmas Same year**

Mairin finished a rune array in miniscule handwriting around a stone about as large as her fist. Around the stone there were thousands of tiny runes overlayed and positioned. Sirius stood by her looking down worriedly, she had been at this for months. Beside her was a notebook full of calculations and passage upon passage written in Runes. On the top of the page was written, the phasing spell.

"I think I've got it," She said, as she placed the last rune, and channeled a bit of her magic into the stone. The runes lit up and flashed red and then the stone started to glow in a dark blue light.

"I...I did it," She gasped, and turned to Sirius, the two quickly embraced and then Mairin smirked, "Ok, let's test this baby out."

Mairin stood on the opposite side of the room as Sirius who took out his wand, Mairin took out her own.

"Ok, so on three send a stunner ok," Mairin ordered, and Sirius nodded.

"One," He counted

"Two," Mairin Repled

"Three," Sirius affirmed then shouted, "Stupify."

"Cedere Per," Mairin shouted, and the stupify passed through her and impacted on the wall behind her.

Mairin felt like something wasn't quite right, and she had gotten a slight headache, and she felt a wave of fatigue wash over her but other than those two things the spell was a huge success.

"You did it Mair," Sirius congratulated, and Mairin nodded.

"Siri, for right now, lets keep this to ourselves," Mairin replied, giving him a hard look, "Something, something isn't quite right, I can't place my finger on it. I'll need to do some further testing. I want to make sure it's safe before we start handing it out to everyone."

"Do you know if the Bones will be there today?" He asked, and Mairin nodded

"Yeah, we are going to finish the betrothal contract between Harry and Susan remember," Mairin replied, a smile on her face.

Sirius nodded, then smiled, "Come on, let's go Visit your nephew and see if he's managed to kill your brother's cat yet."

Mairin laughed and put her worries in the back of her mind, it could wait another day.

 **-October 31 1981**

Mairin left her brother and sister for the night, heading back to the house that she and Sirius shared, which was under heavy wards and numerous protections. She knew Sirius wouldn't be back till late that night, he was checking up on Peter, who they had all decided would be the least obvious choice for a secret keeper. She had just entered the house and taken off her coat, when she saw the flash of a spell coming towards her. She immediately rolled to the side and sent grey and dark curses and hexes flying back towards the source. The lights turned on and over twelve death eaters where standing there. Her spells took out six of them before any of the others could get off a shot, then the spells came flying from both sides. As she was fighting, she recognised the wand on one of them, Peter's wand. She was about to shout at him, when she saw the green of the Killing curse come flying towards her stomach. In desperation she shouted out, "Cedere Per."

The spell went through her, and hit the wall behind her, but she still crumpled to the floor her eyes wide and staring, and the death eaters, who were down to three that were uninjured, one of them Peter, three severely wounded, and six dead assumed that she was dead. They left the house, leaving their dead behind

Sirius, who had just come from Godric's Hollow, burst into the house shouting for Mairin. When he found her on the floor, she stumbled back in disbelief in his eyes, then rage. He shouted out in that rage, with tears flowing down his cheeks in rivers, "PETER!"

He ran from the house determined to hunt down that rat and obliterate him. When Aurors came to search the house after the arrest, they found Mairn lying there. One went over to check if there was a pulse, even though he thought it was hopeless. But to his shock, she was still alive.

"Get her to St. Mungo's Now!" He shouted and Amelia Bones, picked up her friend's limp form and carried her out of the house.

 **I hope you enjoyed that, and now we will get to when Harry is at Hogwarts, the first three years will be pretty much the same, I will go to several scenes which will change a bit, but those will be in the third year. So until next time Mischief Managed.**


	6. Discoveries

**Hello once again, so I'm going to go through a few scenes from TPOA that would have some changes.**

Harry and Hermione made their way to the back of the room, where there was a small, vacant table between the window and a handsome Christmas tree, which stood next to the fireplace. Ron came back five minutes later, carrying three foaming tankards of hot butterbeer.

"Merry Christmas!" he called happily, raising his tankard.

Harry drank deeply. It was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted and seemed to heat every bit of him from the inside.

A sudden breeze ruffled his hair. The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. Harry looked over the rim of his tankard and choked.

Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak - Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

In an instant, Ron and Hermione had both placed hands on the top of Harry's head and forced him off his stool and under the table. Dripping with butterbeer and crouching out of sight, Harry clutched his empty tankard and watched the teachers' and Fudge's feet move toward the bar, pause, then turn and walk right toward him.

Somewhere above him, Hermione whispered, "Mobiliarbus!"

The Christmas tree beside their table rose a few inches off the ground, drifted sideways, and landed with a soft thump right in front of their table, hiding them from view. Staring through the dense lower branches, Harry saw four sets of chair legs move back from the table right beside theirs, then heard the grunts and sighs of the teachers and minister as they sat down.

Next he saw another pair of feet, wearing sparkly turquoise high heels, and heard a woman's voice.

"A small gillywater -"

"Mine," said Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Four pints of mulled mead -"

"Ta, Rosmerta," said Hagrid.

"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella -"

"Mmm!" said Professor Flitwick, smacking his lips.

"So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister."

"Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear," said Fudge's voice. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us..."

"Well, thank you very much, Minister."

Harry watched the glittering heels march away and back again. His heart was pounding uncomfortably in his throat. Why hadn't it occurred to him that this was the last weekend of term for the teachers too? And how long were they going to sit there? He needed time to sneak back into Honeydukes if he wanted to return to school tonight ... Hermione's leg gave a nervous twitch next to him.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" came Madam Rosmerta's voice.

Harry saw the lower part of Fudge's thick body twist in his chair as though he were checking for eavesdroppers. Then he said in a quiet voice, "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"

"I did hear a rumor," admitted Madam Rosmerta.

"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" said Professor McGonagall exasperatedly.

"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"I'm sure of it," said Fudge shortly.

"You know that the Dementors have searched the whole village twice?" said Madam Rosmerta, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away...It's very bad for business, Minister."

"Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do," said Fudge uncomfortably. "Necessary precaution... unfortunate, but there you are...I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore - he won't let them inside the castle grounds."

"I should think not," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"

"Hear, hear!" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground.

"All the same," demurred Fudge, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse...We all know what Black's capable of..."

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought...I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"

"I certainly do," said Fudge.

"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Aye I do, he even was getting ready to marry his sister, they were quite the double act Sirius Black and James Potter." Rosmerta said, causing Harry to drop his tankard with a loud clunk, shock filling him, he had family besides the Dursleys. Ron kicked him, for the loud noise.

"Aye, they were the best of friends, I taught Mairin Potter myself, she was a fine duelist," Flitwick said, "And when she cared about someone she cared deeply."

"The little group they made in school was one that you thought couldn't be broken by any means," McGonagall said, "It seemed as if they were already family."

Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry. Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him."

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Worse even than that, m'dear..." Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?" said Madam Rosmerta, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.

"An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find - unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, and that Mairin would make sure of it, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself with his soon to be wed...and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."

He suspected Black?" gasped Madam Rosmerta.

"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," said Professor McGonagall darkly. "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"

"He did," said Fudge heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed -"

"Black betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta.

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. He knew Mairin could go toe to toe with the dark lord for some time, which would have given them the chance to escape as they did when St. Mungo's was attacked. So he brought what looked to be a dozen Death eaters to their home. She was ambushed as soon as she entered the house. But she was, and still is a tough woman, she took six of the bastards with her, and injured most of the rest. But she went down, somehow managing to make the death eaters believe that she was dead. But as you know Rosmerta, she was left in a comatose state, still in 's if I believe. Then as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it -"

Harry was astonished, and he began to fill with rage towards black. His breathing started to come faster and faster.

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet.

"Shh!" said Professor McGonagall.

"I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead...an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared.

"Hagrid, please!" said Professor McGonagall. "Keep your voice down!"

"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, "Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, and i'll take him to Mairin, we'll look after him -" Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. "I won't need it anymore," he says.

"I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him.

"But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh? I bet he'd've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea righ after he killed Mairin. His bes' friends' son and his future wife's nephew! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em anymore..."

A long silence followed Hagrid's story. Then Madam Rosmerta said with some satisfaction, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"

"Alas, if only we had," said Fudge bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew - another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."

"Pettigrew...that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" said Madam Rosmerta.

"Hero-worshipped Black and Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I - how I regret that now..." She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold.

"There, now, Minerva," said Fudge kindly, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses - Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later - told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens..."

Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, "Stupid boy...foolish boy...he was always hopeless at dueling...should have left it to the Ministry ..."

"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands - I'd 've ripped him limb - from - limb," Hagrid growled.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," said Fudge sharply. "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, and perhaps his fiance herself, would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I - I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him...a heap of bloodstained robes and a few - a few fragments -"

Fudge's voice stopped abruptly. There was the sound of five noses being blown.

"Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," said Fudge thickly. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, Mairin Potter wound up in a ward of 's, unable to wake from her sleep, and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since."

Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh.

"Is it true he's mad, Minister?"

"I wish I could say that he was," said Fudge slowly. "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man - cruel... pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them...but I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored - asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the Dementors seemed to be having on him - and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night."

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" said Madam Rosmerta. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?"

"I daresay that is his - er - eventual plan," said Fudge evasively. "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing...but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again..."

There was a small chink of glass on wood. Someone had set down their glass.

"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle," said Professor McGonagall.

-Timeskip

Harry was pacing in his dorm, wondering about this mysterious aunt that no one had ever told him about. On his bed was the picture of his parent's wedding. He found Sirius Black on there, but he also found who ha assumed was his Aunt, sitting in the bridesmaids section for his mother. A slight smile was gracing her face. All he had about her was that she was a powerful witch who fought Voldemort, her name, she was in a coma, and that she was once engaged to the man who betrayed his parents. He then remembered that his newfound aunt was at Hogwarts, with his parent's, McGonagall must have known something about her. Grabbing the picture book and then bounding from the dorm room, he ran through the halls of hogwarts to McGonagall's office. As he arrived, he slowed down and then knocked on the door.

"Come in," She said, and Harry entered, McGonagall looked up and confused asked, "What can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

"I was looking through the picture book that Hagrid gave me," Harry said, flipping open to the page with the wedding day picture on it, "And I found out that I had an Aunt on my father's side of the family, one that I had no Idea I had."

McGonagall looked justly shocked, but then laughed slightly "Your aunt and uncle never told you about Mairin, that I could believe. From what I heard they weren't the best of in laws, especially when Mairin 'accidentally' turned your Aunt's china teapot into a dog which proceeded to pee on your uncle."

"She did what?" Harry asked, incredulously.

"You heard me Mr. Potter, now what do you want to know about your Aunt?"

"What was she like?" Harry asked and the two spent almost an hour talking about Mairin Potter. Eventually he asked, "Over the break, could you take me to see her, I asked a couple people and they said that she was admitted to 's. I just want to meet someone that I'm related to, that isn't the Dursley's."

"Of course I could ," McGonagall said, her eyes sparkling with tears, "I'll have to admit, I haven't seen her for several years myself, I'll take you on Christmas day, it's the best time to see her."

Harry nodded and thanked her as he left the room his head spinning with the news.

 **-Time Skip Christmas**

Harry walked through the floo with Professor McGonagall, a feeling of anger carried with him about Hermione having the Firebolt taken from him. But it was blown away when he looked around St. Mungo's. The main area was huge and in the waiting area there were all manner of strange and odd oddities. One of the cases was a man right in front of them who had an extraordinarily long neck and had bubbles coming out of his ears. Finally they managed to get to the desk, and McGonagall looked at the woman at the desk.

"Good afternoon Mr. Lakar," She quipped, and the man working there shot his head up.

"Professor McGonagall," He replied, a smile on his face, "I just had flashbacks to my detentions with you."

"You did have quite a few of them Mr. Lakar, Now we would like to visit Mairin Potter," McGonagall said, and his eyes darted towards Harry, and he nodded.

"She's in ward Fifty, fourth floor," He said, and McGonagall nodded, he then said, "I wish she was awake, I never got to thank her for what she did when You-Know-Who attacked St. Mungo's."

"She nearly went crazy when people were sending her thank you cards, they wouldn't stop coming." McGonagall said, a slight grin on her face, and Lakar smiled and shook his head, "That sounds like her."

Harry was confused, and as soon as he and McGonagall were walking away from the desk, he asked her, "Voldemort attacked 's?"

"Aye, he attacked not an hour after you were born, he came because two large oppositions to him were in the same hospital at the same time, your Parents, and the Longbottoms. Mairin was able to keep him occupied while they escaped, and she fought him for almost twenty minutes before she escaped. Come, follow me Mr. Potter." McGonagall said as she climbed the stairs with Harry close behind. When they finally opened up the doors, Harry saw that there were several beds with people on them. One was holding a man who was having a pitched conversation with a potted plant, and kept calling it Margary. The other was a man who had a loopy grin on his face, his eyes unfocused. He smiled as they passed by. When they reached the end, Harry was surprised to see several people standing there already. Harry immediately recognised Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin in his year, standing next to her was a smaller version of her. Standing next to them was a woman who shared some similarities to them.

"Ah, Terra, it is good to see you," McGonagall smiled, a smile on her face. Harry looked at the Slytherins uneasily.

"Minnie, a pleasure as always," Terra replied, a smile on her face, and the two Slytherin girls looked at their mother confused.

"I see you are still doing your yearly tradition," McGonagall remarked, looking down at Mairin sadly.

"Yes, I thought it time to introduce Daphne to her Godmother, Ah, you must be Harry," Terra stated as she noticed Harry, and extended her hand, "I am Terra Greengrass, I was friends with your Aunt and Mother."

Harry took the hand and shook it, then looked down and finally saw his aunt in person. She lay there with her hands at her sides, her breathing steady and even, and her eyes closed. She could be mistaken for someone fast asleep.

"She looks remarkably better than she did when they brought her here, she has gained quite a bit of color over the years." Terra informed the younger many as everyone took a seat around the form of Mairin, "Even after all this time it's hard to see her this way."

They sat there for a while and Harry heard several stories about his aunt. About her sheer stubbornness about anything she believed in, about how she would help her friends with anything.

McGonagall and the Greengrasses left Harry with his aunt to both get something from the tea shop, and to give Harry some time with his Aunt. After they left, Harry began talking to his Aunt, telling her about his time at Hogwarts. Eventually he grabbed her hand, and unnoticed by him a slight flash of green passed between their fingers. He got a sudden pain in his scar, and unnoticed by him, black smoke flew from his scar and disappeared into thin air. When Harry pulled his hand away, he found that his scar had been bleeding. He wiped the blood on his pants and continued talking to his aunt. When the others returned, his scar had stopped bleeding and he was leaning back in his chair.

"Well Mr. Potter, we should return to the school now," McGonagall informed, and he stood, then turned to Daphne and her younger sister, then stated, "I'll see the both of you when you return to Hogwarts, maybe we can talk some time."

Daphne nodded and Astoria smiled shyly, Terra nodded, "That would be a fine Idea, you can always send an owl to me if you have any more questions about your Aunt."

As they were about to leave, Mairin's head twitched, causing her head to roll to the side, Terra's eyes widened at this.

"She, she moved," Terra gasped, and all eyes were on the bed, the two adults expected Mairin to jump up out of the bed spitting profanities and attempting to send curses at everyone as she did when she awoke after her duel with You-Know-Who.

They ended up staying another half hour, but Mairin didn't wake. One of the healers was called and after a few scans told them that somehow a great deal of the dark magic that was in her system had exited. Her own magic was fighting the rest of it out now, they were expecting her to hopefully wake as soon as the rest of the invasive magic was purged from her system.

Harry was hopeful as he left 's, Maybe he wouldn't half to go back to the Dursleys in the summer, and actually have a family that actually cared for him.

 **Here, I worked hard to get this out for you guys, I hope you enjoy it. I'll see you next time, but until then, Mischief Managed.**


	7. Awakening

**I was debating about writing a whole new Sirius confrontation scene, but then I was like, ehh, it might take up a whole chapter, and a lot of you want to see Mairn wake up and shit stomp most of Dumbledore's plans. In case you were wondering, yes the soul shard in Harry is gone.**

 **After the end of the school year**

 _For Mairin, it wasn't a deep sleep, it was an eternity of combat with what seemed like a many headed monster. Every once in a while she managed to push it back a bit, which increased the struggle that she continuously dealt with. But all the while, in her darkest moments, she always remembered James, Lily, Harry, and most of all Sirius. They gave her the strength to continue when her will was weakest. Then something alleviated the majority of the heads, leaving her with only a couple of them to deal with. But even so, she was still dealing with them for a great deal of time. After finally defeating the final 'head' so to speak, she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, she felt herself awakening._

Mairin's eyes fluttered open, and she immediately closed them again seeing as the light was extraordinarily bright. She let out a hiss as she moved her arms to block it out, on the way her bones creaked and popped.

She then groaned, but then shot out of bed, remembering what had happened when she was taken down, profanities came streaming from her mouth. She began searching for her effects.

"PETER YOU SLIMY LITTLE RAT FACED BASTARD!" She started ranting as several healers burst into the room, and looked shocked to see Mairin Potter searching through drawers and yelling.

"WHEN I GET AHOLD OF YOU RAT I'M GONNA SHOVE YOUR WAND SO FAR DOWN YOUR THROAT THAT WHEN YOU MOVE SPARKS WILL SHOOT OUT OF YOUR ASS!" She shrieked as Healers rushed over to her and told her to calm down and sit down so that they could run some tests. Mairin didn't take too well to that.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SIT DOWN, I HAVE A MURDEROUS BACKSTABBER TO DEAL WITH," She shouted as the doctors literally forced her onto the bed that she had been occupying, then a realization hit her and she slammed her head on the headboard.

"Damn, I shouldn't even bother, Siri probably already got to him, I hope he left something for me to deal with."

"Ma'am, what is the last thing you remember?" The healer asked, as several others began to run Diagnostic spells on her.

"Fighting for my life," Mairin replied, "I cast one of my own creations, a phasing spell, the killing curse was going to hit me anyway so thought what the hell."

She then shook her head, a headache forming, "How long was I out?"

"Ma'am, you have been in a coma for nearly thirteen years," The doctor informed him gravely, and Mairin looked at him, a blank expression on her face. Then she smiled, and chuckled a bit, "I get it, James and Siri are pulling a prank on me, and they roped you into it."

She shook her head, then yelled out, "Very funny guys, get your asses out here so I can Kick yours James, then depending on your answer Siri either snog or...punch...you…."

She trailed off, looking into the healer's eyes, sorrow filling them, "Ms. Potter, I regret to inform you that your brother James Potter and your sister in law were murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on the same night you were attacked nearly thirteen years ago, and Sirius Black was arrested and sent to Azkaban for the murder of thirteen muggles and Peter Pettigrew. The hidden supporter of You-Know-Who. Your Nephew has been credited with the defeat of You-Know-Who, and survived the killing curse that was sent at him."

"No," Mairin gasped, horror, then anger filling her voice, "I'll admit Siri probably killed Peter, But he wasn't Voldemort's man, Peter Betrayed us. I need my wand and clothes, a shower, and messages sent out to Lord Alex Bones, Amelia Bones, Lord Frank Longbottom, and Lord Cyrus Greengrass…"

She trailed off at the look on the man's face, then sighed, "How many of them are now dead?"

"Lord Alex Bones and his wife were killed shortly after your brother and his wife, and Lord and Lady Longbottom are here in the hospital. The ward right next door but…"

"I demand to see them as Regent Potter," She commanded, sitting up, and the man sighed, "As you wish, but I am warning you now, they're not the same."

Mairin stood, several Healers standing nearby in case she fell, but after Mairin took a few shaky steps she was able to continue moving with relative ease. She walked through the door and the Doctor pointed her towards a pair of closed off beds. She walked towards them and as soon as she turned the corner, she covered her mouth in horror. She recognised the not quite there gaze of someone who had been tortured to insanity, she saw the gauntness of their features, and in that instant it came down on her like a great weight. She had been asleep for thirteen years. She stood up, then turned to the Healer, her eyes filling with a determined fire.

"The others I listed, are they alive?" She asked, and the healer nodded, "I want you to send each of them, and Dowager Longbottom a letter by the time I finish with my shower. Tell them of my recovery and that I will meet them at Potter Manor."

The healer was about to object, when Mairin stated, "I will be checking myself out, now My effect will be delivered to the showers that you will now guide me to."

"Ma'am, if you would-" The healer began, and Mairin fixed him a glare that would have caused the Dark Lord himself to quake, "Healer, if you continue to stop me, I will take it as an attempt to stop the justice if House Potter from being carried out, which will make you an accessory."

The man gulped, terror filling his eyes, now truly believing in the myth that was Mairin Potter. "I will want the results of the tests that you took when I woke written down in a file right below my clothing. Now lead away Healer."

About half an hour later Mairin had showered, changed, and then gone to Potter Manor. She walked up the familiar drive, waves of grief and anger flowing off of her. She looked around and saw the places where she and James played as children. Where James showed his first accidental magic, where she showed hers. She quickly shoved her emotions down.

"There will be time to grieve later," She muttered as she reached the front door, and hesitated on opening them. This was going to be the first time since the summer after her parents had been killed that she would be entering this house. She shook her head, hardening her resolve, then opened the doors. She had barely walked a meter into the house when she was mobbed by a giant black shape. She was about to go for her wand, when the giant form began to lick her face.

"Morgan?" She asked, amazed, and the panther sized half shadow cat stopped for a second, looking deep into her eyes, before beginning to lick her again.

"Gah, get off me you oversized kitten, Ahh," She complained, managing to get out from underneath her large cat, and shaking her slobber covered arms, "You know that that stuff doesn't wash out."

She tried to walk further into the house, when several cracks sounded, and she was brought to the ground yet again, but this time by four house elves.

"Mistress Mairin," They cried out, tears in they large eyes.

"Tispy, Sordy, Joorey, Zinly, I missed all of you guys too," She replied with a groan of pain, "But I also like being able to move freely."

After the elves released Mairin, she sat up, and Tispy fixed her with a stern look.

"Mistress is getting intos trouble when not beingsd watched," She scolded, and the other elves nodded their heads solemnly.

"Is this an intervention," Mairin asked confused, looking rather chastised, "Because we are going to have some visitors rather soon so-"

Mairin didn't have time to even finish her sentence before the elves sprang into action, with Zinly pushing Mairin towards her rooms so that she could change into something more proper, while the other three elves hurried to the kitchens to cook something fast. Morgan followed Mairin around, seeming to not trust her enough to let her leave her sight. When Mairin entered what Zinly told her was her room, she was amazed and shocked to find that it was decorated the exact same as her flat with Siri, with the same pictures and everything. She quickly changed into her black dragonhide jacket and pants, the crest of house Potter was sewn into the breast. She attached her wand holsters with her wands in them.

"Zinly," She called, and the house elf popped into the room.

"Yes Mistress?" The House elf asked

"I want to meet my guest when they arrive in the downstairs meeting room, the only fireplace to be lit will be the one on the wall opposite the door, but make sure that all of them have wood in them, I want one of the grander chairs to be placed next to it." Mairin stated, and the elf nodded and popped away. Mairin walked through the halls that she and James had grown up in, making her way downstairs. As she entered the room, Morgan still at her side, she smiled, the roaring fire cast long shadows across the room, the chair only increased the factor.

"Mistress Mairin," Joorey told her as he popped in, "Youses guests has all arrived."

"Together?" Mairin asked.

"Yes Mistress," The house elf informed her, and she smiled at him, "Thank you Joorey, if you would lead them down here when they arrive at the front door that would be spectacular. Zinly, thank you for setting up the room, it looks even better than I had hoped."

"Yous is welcome Mistress," The house elf replied, curtsying as she did so, then popped out of the room. Mairin walked over to the large chair and sat down in it, the fire immediately warming her. Morgan sat down next to the chair and Mairin began to pet her as she put her wand in her lap. She only had to wait about ten minutes before she heard Joorey open the door and say, "Mistress is waiting inside."

She heard the sound of eight people enter the room, from the footsteps Mairin could tell it was four adults and four teenagers, Mairin grabbed her wand and flicked it, and eight chairs appeared behind her, one stiff backed unpadded with armrests, Augusta's preferred chair, another was a nice armchair with a head rest, Amelia's preferred chair. Two of the chairs were padded versions of Augusta's chair and the others were normal chairs found at a dining table.

"Please sit, we will have much to discuss I fear," Mairin stated, and levitated her chair and had it spun around.

She observed, and smiled slightly, Amelia was looking warily at Mairin, Terra was looking both happy, yet wary at the same time. Cyrus had his hands on the shoulders of two young girls, they younger one far shorter than the older one, that got their looks from their parents. Mairin could easily Identify Neville, he looked like a nearly spitting image of Frank at his age, and even though she had not seen her for many years, she still recognised Susan.

"Mairin?" Terra asked, hesitantly.

"Do I need to prove it?" Mairin asked, a bit of humor leaking into her voice.

"It wouldn't hurt, with how cryptic you are being," Amelia replied, and Mairin laughed as she remembered the perfect thing to verify her Identity.

"Well, lets see, it was the seventh year, the two of us and… Alice had just gotten out of detention," She stated pointing between herself and Amelia, "When we heard a noise from a nearby broom cupboard, and decided to investigate, and low and behold…"

"OK, I believe you," Terra shouted, as she and Cyrus both began to blush profusely as Terra went to cover her youngest daughter's ears, to which she displayed her displeasure.

"No, mom I want to hear this." She protested, and Amelia laughed slightly, and went over to hug Mairin.

"I'm glad you're back," She breathed out, and Mairin replied, "It's good to be back."

"Aunty who is this?" Susan asked, and Neville looked like he wanted to ask the same question.

"This," Amelia replied, with a smile, "Is Mairin Potter."

"Please have a seat," She said and everyone, with the kids still rather stunned, sat down. Mairin looked to Neville, "You look like your father Neville, don't worry, you'll fill out in the next couple years, your father was the same way."

Neville straightened up in his seat, a sliver of pride in his eyes, Mairn nodded at him then turned to the Greengrasses, specifically their younger child, "Don't worry about your height right now little one," She reassured, a smirk crossing her face, "Your mother was shortest of everyone until she hit a growth spurt in her sixth year, and then... actually she was still short."

"Prat," Terra growled under her breath.

"Well, as much as I love small talk," Augusta interrupted, and everyone in the room snorted, it was widely known that Augusta hated small talk, "Elderly women like myself don't just go prancing about on a whim, so why did you call us here Mairin?"

Mairin sighed, then looked to everyone, "First let us have some more light," She said, and flicked her wand, and immediately the other fires roared to life, and light filled the room, "A grave Mistake, that is what I have brought you here for."

"What Mistake is that?" Terra asked, her eyes filling with confusion.

"From what I gathered at 's you all believe Sirius is a mass murdering lunatic."

"Not only that, we also believe him to be the one who led deatheaters to your home and informed You-Know-Who where the other Potters were hiding." Amelia said, while Mairin shook her head.

"Well, that is the mistake, Siri wasn't the Secret Keeper, we were the decoy." Mairin replied, her face becoming tired, and the room was silent, then something dawned on Terra's face.

"No, you wouldn't have, would you?" She gasped in horror, and Mairin nodded, "Yep, Peter was the Secret Keeper, and he was also apparently working for the Dark Eunuch all along."

"Wait, the dark what?" The older of the Greengrass girls asked, and Mairin looked shocked at her closest friend.

"A story for another time, but the real perpetrator who brought those assholes to my house was Peter. Siri must have known, now I don't know If Siri did kill those people, but if he was pursuing familial vengeance." Mairin remarked, and Terra continued her sentence, "Then the charges would be far less severe."

"Well, first things first, we need to find Sirius," Amelia stated, and Mairin raised her eyebrows.

"Find him?" Mairin asked, and the whole room froze.

"Mairin, how much about current history do you know about?" Terra asked slowly, causing Mairin to shrug, "Aside from the life I knew before being shot to hell, absolutely nothing."

Terra sighed, then smirked, "Amelia, you owe me ten Galleons."

"Wait, what?" Mairin asked as Amelia shook her head, "We don't know that she threatened anyone yet."

"I did," Mairin replied, her eyebrow raised in an unimpressed way, and Amelia sighed, and handed Terra ten galleons and Agusta five.

"Ok, so fill me in on current history," Mairin said, sighing as she relaxed back into her chair, to which she received a quick but comprehensive history lesson, then the recent exploits of Sirius at hogwarts. Mairin looked to the ground thoughtfully, then said, "You say he was going for the Gryffindor common room, and almost attacked Ron Weasley."

She stood up, then walked towards the fire, then asked, "This Ron, was he in the papers any time last year?"

Neville looked confused, then replied, "Yeah, his father won an award of some kind and the family got their picture taken in Egypt."

"Did he have a rat that probably went missing during the year, and your friend blamed someone else."

"Yes, everyone thought that our friend's cat ate it, mind you the cat was out to get it from the beginning."

Mairin turned around, her eyes lit with anger and a form of triumph.

"I know why Siri went to hogwarts." She stated, and the others looked surprised, Mairin smirked, "Amelia, if I show you something, can I be sure you won't turn me in for it."

Amelia sighed, then looked at Mairin, "If it isn't something that isn't too terribly wrong, then I guess I could turn a blind eye."

Mairin smirked, then as they all watched, she began to shrink white fur sprouted out of her body, and sitting before then was a four tailed white Kitsune, with a little smirk on its face. She then shifted back.

"You're saying that," Amelia replied, standing up and walking towards Mairin, and she nodded.

"James Siri and Peter all became animagi to help Remus with his furry little problem, I found out, blackmailed them, and joined them." Mairin stated nonchalantly, and smiled, "We didn't register after Hogwarts because it was an advantage in the war, Peter was a rat."

"He had faked his death before, why not do it again,"Amelia replied, her tone thoughtful.

"What I'm wondering is why Siri didn't say this in his trial?" Mairin asked, and all the adults in the room found either the architecture or their own shoes very interesting.

"He had a Trial right?" Mairin asked.

"No, he didn't, he was thrown in without one," Amelia winced at mairin's thunderous look, "Crouch did it because other death eaters had practically bought their way out of prison and was afraid that the blacks would do the same!"

Mairin sighed, "Ok, well, first things first, we need to find Siri, then I can invoke attempted line ending house privileges to force a trial with Veritaserum."

"Good Luck with that, we have spent a year trying to find him, and have gotten nowhere." Amelia growled.

"True, but you don't know how he thinks, I do." Was Mairins reply, she then sat down and looked at the gathered kids, then to a nearby clock, "I hope you guys are hungry because I've had my elves cooking food for us."

There was a general consensus, and Mairin led them through Potter manor to the dining area. As soon as they began eating Mairin asked "So, how well do you guys know Harry?"

There was a general consensus of not very well. To which Mairin was confused.

"But, you guys, you're all the only ones that were left on the list in the will left behind for guardians after Siri and me." Mairin replied, confusion on her face as she grabbed her water glass and began drinking.

"I heard Harry talking about his Aunt and Uncle," Neville replied looking thoughtful, and Susan looked like she was about to add something, when Mairin spit the water she was drinking out to the side and began coughing.

"Vernon and Petunia!" Mairin sputtered after regaining her composure, "Son of a-"

"Mairin! Language," Terra chastised covering her youngest daughter's ears.

"Mairin what's wrong," Amelia asked, and Mairin looked around confused

"You guys don't remember how terrible they were?" Mairin asked, and the others looked confused at her still. "Oh come on, one does not simply forget about the wedding incident."

"What are you talking about?" Augusta asked.

Mairin looked around the room, confused at first then, her eyes flashed with fear, she then drew her wand.

"Guys, I am going to test you all for memory charms," Mairin replied, and the others nodded, still looking confused.

"Memoria reprehendo," She intoned, and each of the adults flashed blue twice. Mairin paled.

"Well, the good news is that you weren't obliviated, we can get the memories back."

"Can you do it?" Amelia asked, looking rather alarmed.

"Yeah, but I'll probably be out for a couple hours, the blocks are quite extensive," Mairin replied, "So i'll need you one of you guys to catch me."

"Wait Mairn sto-" Terra protested, but Mairin was slightly faster.

"Memoria Reditus," Mairin intoned, and a silvery glow covered the room, and she began to fall back, unconscious, Cyrus managed to turn her chair into a large cushion.

When Mairin awoke nearly two hours later, she was greeted by Terra sitting next to her, in her hands Mairin's Medical file with the scan results on it.

"Hey there," She stated her voice hoarse, and Terra looked up from her reading, tears in her eyes. She then smacked Mairin upside the back of the head.

"Are we sure the hat meant to put you in Slytherin?" She asked, teary eyed and Mairin smiled.

"Yeah, the hat said that I wasn't rowdy enough for Gryffindor, or some such nonsense," Was her reply, and she looked at Terra, and sighed, "So you've read it."

"Mairin, I can only imagine how you feel, for us it has been years to get over what has happened, but for you it must seem like yesterday that it happened, and then this."

"I haven't let myself think about it much yet, because the war isn't over yet, we still have to bring one man home," Was her response, although Terra could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Mairin, it's not healthy to keep it all in, you need to let it all out." Terra scolded, and sat down on the bed next to her, and held her as Mairn let everything out. After a while, Mairin wiped the tears from her eyes, "I am still having some problems with James and Lily being dead, it just seems like a bad dream. Then when I wake up I find that out. But I'll be fine, if the price for me to survive was never being able to have my own kids then so be it, Siri and I can adopt them."

There was a knock at the door, and Amelia came in smiling. "Well I have some good news for the both of you, we managed to get it so that you could gain custody of Harry."

"Don't loop in Dumbledore," Mairin replied, looking towards her, and Amelia looked confused, "There is only one person who could have sealed James and Lilies will and put Harry there, and not with you guys. I'll also need to go to Gringotts eventually and make sure he didn't do anything else."

She stood from the bed, and walked over to her closet and grabbed a normal leather biking jacket. "But first things first, I'm gonna go get my Nephew, and if I find even a hair out of place, I'm gonna go through with my threat to introduce Vernon to his oceanic family."

"How are you going to get there?" Amelia asked, slightly worried.

"I haven't ridden my bike in almost 13 years, I have to say that I miss it." Mairin replied, as she put the Jacket on, then took the quill from Amelia and scrawled her name across the bottom of the custody papers.

"Augusta took Neville home with her?" Mairin asked and Amelia nodded.

"Is Susan still here?" Mairin asked, "Because I was wondering if you would like to keep her close, afterall she is betrothed to Harry, they should keep close."

"We'll just need to go back to Bones manor and grab some things," Amelia replied, a smile on her face, "One day, well be in-laws."

"Well, I'll make no promises to not argue with you about wedding details." Mairin retorted, and the two women laughed slightly.

"You sure that you don't want Backup?" Terra asked, as they walked through the halls of potter manor and Mairin shook her head.

"No," She smirked as she walked into a garage like area, where a motorcycle sat, Mairin flicked her wand at the wall, causing it to disappear revealing them to be several stories up.

"I think Vernon Dursley will be unhappy enough with my arrival as it is." Mairin stated, a positively evil smile on her face as she grabbed her helmet. Hugging her two friends, she then mounted the bike and revved the engine.

"Remember if you break the statute of secrecy I'll have to arrest you," Amelia called out and Mairin smiled then shot forward with the bike, and flew through the air.

"That isn't going to end well," Terra remarked, then patted Amelia's shoulder, "You have my condolences for your future as her In-Law."

"Don't I know I'll probably need it." Amelia groaned, a slightly amused look on her face.

 **-Privet Drive**

Harry Potter was sitting in his bedroom, currently working on some of his summer homework, a Particularly difficult essay for Charms. He was considering writing to Sirius just for the amusement of the return bird to be a brightly colored tropical bird.

"Although," He thought, "Hedwig doesn't seem to enjoy the brightly colored guests."

He then thought to his scar, which was slowly disappearing and had been ever since the end of the winter holidays, by summer's end, it should be completely gone.

His musings were interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle coming down the street, He was surprised, because no one on Privet Drive would ever dare to own such a vehicle. He looked out his window so see who it was, and watched as the fast moving vehicle skidded to a stop right outside the Dursleys.

Mairin left her helmet on the steering wheel and walked up to the front door of Number Four and knocked. The door was opened by a great fat lump of a boy who definitely took after his father.

"I am here to speak to Vernon and Petunia Dursley." She sneered as the boy's eyes raked up and down her body, to which she exclaimed, "Oi tubby, my eyes are up here."

"Mum, Dad, it's for you." He called out walking away from the door. Vernon walked to the door, and as soon as he saw Mairin, he flushed.

"What the ruddy hell are you doing here!" He spat, and Petunia walked in from the living room, and immediately paled.

Harry came out of his room at the sound of Vernon's exclamation, and was shocked to see that the Aunt that he had visited during the winter break was standing there whole and hale.

"I am here for my Nephew, and then, If he passes my inspection of health and stability, we'll never see each other again, but if he doesn't, I'll make good on my threat that I gave you at the wedding." She growled, her features darkening. She then looked up the stairs and her hazel eyes met Harry's green, and she gave a quick intake of breath. Then swallowed slightly.

"Hello Harry," She whispered loud enough for him to hear, walking into the house.

 **And we'll wrap it off here, let me know if you want Vernon to be turned into a whale or not in your review. But now the plans of Dumbledore are being unraveled, the blood wards are about to be no more, and there is no Horcrux in Harry's scar, a scar which is disappearing. How will it end up, what will happen. Well you'll have to wait and see. Until next time Mischief Managed.**


	8. Family time

**Here we are again with another exciting chapter of Sister of Potter, a good Christmas Present from me to you, and now without any further wait. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.**

"I demand you leave my house at once," Vernon commanded, attempting to appear intimidating.

"Dursley, I stared down the Dark Eunuch, you don't scare me," Mairin snorted, and from the top of the stairs, Harry chuckled, she then continued, "Now, get out of my way, and we'll get out of your life, you'll never hear from us again."

Vernon seemed to take a couple seconds to mull over his options.

"The boy will never return, you freaks will leave us alone?" Vernon asked and Mairin nodded.

"Trust me, I don't want to ever have the displeasure of having your company ever again, and I'll bet that the feeling is mutual." Mairin retorted, her eyes steel.

"You have five minutes to get out, or I'll call the cops," Vernon replied, and Mairin walked up the stairs to where Harry was standing, before he could begin talking, Mairin put a finger to his lips.

"Let's get you out of there clutches before we have a conversation." Mairin sighed, and he nodded, Mairin's mouth thinned when she realised that Harry's clothes were too large for his thin frame. Her eyes thinned when they entered the small room with the bed that was held together by duct tape, and stood outside the door while he packed as fast as he possibly could. There were three locks on the door as well as a flap on the bottom where food could be shoved through.

She quickly walked over to help Harry pack his meager possessions. When they finished Mairin stood and called out, "Zinly."

With a pop, a house elf appeared in the room.

"Mistress has called for Zinly?" The house elf asked and Harry's eyes widened. This house elf, unlike Dobby, had a uniform with a crest on its brest. When the house elf saw Harry, her eyes widened, and she launched herself at him, tackling him onto the bed.

"Master Harry, Master Harry has been found," The little house elf cried out, tears in her big blue eyes as she hugged Harry fiercely.

"Zinly, there will be plenty of time for that later," Mairin chuckled, her voice soft and filled with emotion, and as soon as the house elf let go, Mairin knelt down in front of the house elf.

"Zinly, I want you to take Harry's things to Potter Manor, and make him up a room there. Take his owl as well." Mairin stopped, then looked at her Nephew, "What's her favorite treat?"

"She loves Bacon," Harry replied, looking bewildered

"Make sure to give her a plate of Bacon. We'll be back as soon as we finish our business today" She assured, and the house elf sniffed a bit then grabbed Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage then with a pop she disappeared. Vernon stomped in seconds later.

"Five minutes are up, now get out of my house," He shouted, attempting to appear intimidating, but Mairin raised her eyebrow at him, and walked towards Vernon, her hand hovering over where her wand was clearly strapped to her side.

"Vernon," She crooned, a dangerous tone in her voice, and Vernon stepped back slightly, fear in his eyes.

Mairin stopped at the entrance of the room, and looked at the door with its locks and flap, then back to Vernon.

"Have a terrible day, Harry we are leaving," She ordered, and looked at Vernon like he was an insect that wasn't worth the effort for her to step on. Harry hurried after his Aunt and the two walked down the steps and Mairin stopped in front of Petunia who was walking past the stairs.

"Will you come into my Parlor, said the Spider to the fly," Mairin told her, and Petunia met her eyes, eyes which held pure unbridled fury.

She then walked out the door with Harry, and asked, "Harry have you ever ridden a bike before?"

"Not that I can remember," He responded, knowing that the majority of the neighborhood was watching them.

"Oh," Mairin replied, as they approached it and she got on, "Well, it's a lot like riding a broom, get on and put your arms around my waist."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he got on the bike.

"Well, first we'll need something to eat, then some more gold, so Diagon Alley." and with that Mairin gunned the engine and the two zoomed off.

Harry looked back, and looked at the place that he was never going to have to return too, which was no longer a place which he had to call home.

 **-Hogwarts Dumbledore's Office**

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, sucking on a lemon drop, when one of his devices fell apart, one that represented the bloodwards around Privet Drive. He jumped up and ran to his fireplace, grabbing floo powder and casting it into the fireplace as he did so.

"Number seven Privet Drive," He commanded, and the fire became an emerald. He stepped out of the fire and bumped into Mrs. Figg.

"Albus, I was just about to call you, but I couldn't find my floo powder." She informed him frantically.

"What happened," Dumbledore asked, and put down her pot of floo powder.

"Harry went off with some woman, they just left on some kind of motorcycle. The woman had long black hair." She told him, and Dumbledore, looking extremely worried, walked out of Ms. Figg's house and walked over to Number 4 and knocked on the door. It was opened by a pale faced Petunia Dursley, who upon seeing him paled even further.

"He isn't here, we don't want to have anything more to do with your kind." She shrieked, and attempted to slam the door on him.

"Petunia my girl," He placated, desperation in his voice, "You must tell me who took him."

"She took him, that horrid Potter girl." Petunia growled, and succeeded in slamming the door closed on him.

Dumbledore stood there shocked, Potter Girl, Mairin Potter. Someone who was only loosely allied with him in the war. Someone who didn't understand the value of second chances. One who pushed for the order to kill. She reminded him of another, someone from his own childhood. Her drive, her attitude, her power, even the way she moved reminded him of Gellert.

There was also the fact that Mairin didn't particularly like him. Unless it was for Muggleborn or Creature rights, she opposed him at every turn. Dumbledore feared that she was turning dark near the end of the war. He had seen memories of the battle between her and Tom, she killed several dozen people, and sent extraordinary dark curses at him. During that battle she had fallen to Tom's level, and darkened her own soul in the process. He needed Harry to stay light and in the path of the righteous.

He quickly walked back to Mrs. Figg's house, and after wishing her a good day, returned to Hogwarts, vowing to get Harry back before his plans were ruined.

 **-Diagon Alley**

Mairin parked her bike next to the Leaky Cauldron, and as she did so, she tapped the side of her bike with her wand.

"Alright Harry, we'll get a light lunch and get acquainted, then we'll go to Gringotts and get some gold to get you some new clothes as well as twelve years of missed birthday presents and yule presents." Mairin said, and smiled when Harry nodded, slightly worried about his quietness.

The two walked into the main room of the pub, and Mairin put a galleon on the desk, "Private room Tom," Then put another coin on the desk when his eyes widened with recognition, "Keep our presence here unknown."

"Of course Ms. Smith," Tom said, "If you and your friend would follow me please."

Harry looked at his Aunt shocked, this was what Lucius Malfoy did, but if it kept the attention off of him then it might be worth it.

When they entered the room Mairin turned, then asked Tom, "Tom, would you bring me your onion soup and a butterbeer."

She then turned to Harry, "What do you want?"

"I'll have the same," Harry stuttered out and Tom nodded. Mairin walked to the center of the room where a table was situated. As she got to the table she took out her chair and spun it around then sat down.

"You can sit down Harry," Mairin told him, as she looked over to him, a slight smile on her face "I don't bite, often."

When Harry sat down, Mairin looked at him, "I know you're probably sick of hearing this, but you look like my brother, except your eyes."

"Yeah, my mother's eyes." Harry replied, not minding it from her.

"Yeah, Lily, She was one of my first friends." Mairin informed him, smiling several tears forming in the corner of her eye, wiping them away she then asked, "So Harry I know you have a few questions for me, and I have a few for you, so lets play a game. We each tell each other two truths and one lie, then we try to figure out which is which."

Harry tilted his head, then shrugged.

"Alright," Mairin smirked, "I was in Slytherin, I skipped a year at Hogwarts, and I was Head Girl."

Harry looked at his aunt confused, "Um, the lie is that you were in Slytherin."

"Wrong," Mairin chuckled, a slight smirk on her face, "Lily was Head Girl, I was a bit too jinx happy in my last couple years of Hogwarts."

"But," Harry said, his eyebrows scrunching up, "Aren't all Slytherins Blood supremacists and-"

"Oh Heavens no the Blood supremacists are just the loudest and most obnoxious." Mairin assured, a smirk on her face, "I was put into Slytherin because of my cunning and vindictiveness."

Harry looked at his Aunt confused, and was about to continue speaking when Tom entered the room with their food and then left as they continued eating.

"So your turn," Mairin remarked gesturing at Harry with a spoon, " Two truths and one lie."

Harry thought for a second then smiled as she began drinking, "I was the youngest seeker in a century, I am a parselmouth, and I am good at Chess."

Mairn, who was drinking butterbeer while he was speaking, spat out her drink.

"Your a parselmouth," Mairin asked, astonishment in her eyes

"How did you know that was the truth," Harry asked

"You have an obvious tell, I lived in the Slytherin dorms for six years, and your mother had the same tell." Mairin replied as she slumped back into her seat.

"Do, do you think less of me now?" Harry asked real fear in his voice.

"What? Oh, hell no," Mairin replied, then smirked, "That particular trait is normally only passed down through the female line of my mother's family."

"Wait what?" Harry asked, confusion in his tone.

"My mother's family was descended from slytherin, but for some odd reason the parselmouth trait was only passed down through the women," Mairin replied, then smirked, "Now we can talk crap about people and they won't even know it, well unless we're talking to the dark eunuch."

"Why do you call him that?" Harry asked, and Mairin smirked.

"On the day you were born, He Who Has No Dick attacked St. Mungo's and we dueled-"

"I heard about that, but," Harry trailed off.

"He had beaten me, and he would have killed me, but he started to monologue, giving me an opportunity to get my second wand and to fire a darker cutting curse into his groin, and I thought his voice was already high enough."

Harry snorted, then the two began to laugh, and then they descended into hysterics.

"Maybe he should be known as the Dark Lady, he is certainly dramatic enough for the part." Harry gasped out, in between laughs

"Nah, he's too much of an idiot to be a woman, most men tend to be idiots." Mairin replied, a slight smirk on her face as Harry gave an undignified snort.

"Well let's finish eating so we can get to Gringotts," Mairin said, and they finished eating their meals, talking and sharing stories as they did so. As soon as their meal was done, Mairin led Harry through Diagon Alley. It was dark outside, and very easy for them to get through the Alley unnoticed.

They entered Gringotts without much of a fuss, and Mairin walked up to the goblin teller, then stated, "May your Gold grow and your enemies shiver."

The Goblin looked up startled then replied, "Let your axe be sharp and your enemies quiver, how can I assist you Ms?

"Regent Mairin Potter to see the Potter Account Manager."

The goblin looked at her expectantly, and Mairin took out her wand and dispelled an illusion around her middle finger on her left hand, revealing a Potter ring coded to the heiress secondary.

"Ahh, Regent Potter," The goblin bowed slightly, then looked to Harry questioningly

"My nephew, to take the heir ring," Mairin informed the goblin, who nodded as stood from his seat and gestured for the pair to follow him

The two were guided back into the account manager rooms of the bank to a door that was labeled Bloodthirst.

Mairin thanked the goblin, then walked through the door.

"May your Gold grow and your enemies shiver." She intoned as she entered causing the goblin at the desk to look up surprised, then a smile crossed his face, "Let your axe be sharp and your enemies quiver Mairin."

"Bloodthirst may I introduce my nephew Harry."

Bloodthirst stood from his chair, looking at Harry with a strange look then stated, "Mr. Potter, we have been waiting for you to come for some time, and you never returned our messages."

 **Well there you go my friends, Happy holidays to you all, and now my mischief is managed.**


	9. Gringotts

**Well, the holidays were fun but now it's time for more of the Sister of Potter. I solemnly Swear that I am up to no good.**

"What Letters," Harry asked confused, "I never received any mail from Gringotts."

Mairin looked worried and Bloodthirst looked suspicious at him.

"Mr. Potter, are you implying that your Gringotts mail has been tampered with," The goblin asked, "Never once in twelve years, have you received any communication from Gringotts."

"Yes, The first piece of wizarding mail I received was my hogwart letter, I didn't even know I was a wizard before then."

Out of the corner of his eye he watched his aunt pull a small notebook and write something into it, a look of fury on her face as she did so.

Bloodthirst shouted out something in Gobbledigook, and a gong sounded through the bank.

"Mr. Potter, do you know who your previous magical Guardian is?" The goblin asked, and Harry gave him a confused look.

"Magical Guardian," He asked, and Mairin cleared her throat.

"Harry, a magical guardian is a magical relative or supervisory adult who looks over magical children who are born and/or raised in the muggle world. As soon as I woke up, I became your magical guardian. Usually it's the person who shows you the magical world and tells you about the different areas of it."

"Hagrid showed me the magical world," Harry replied, and Mairin's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed.

"I love Hagrid to death, but he always does what Dumbledore says, so three guesses now as to who the magical guardian is."

"Indeed," Bloodthirst growled, and handed over a document to Mairin, who's eyebrows raised, and her other features darkened.

"That misbegotten son of a leper's donkey, I'm gonna take that wand of his and shove it so far up his ass that he'll need advanced medical help to get it out."

"What, what's happening?" Harry asked, getting more and more confused by the second.

"Oh, nothing bad, just the fact that the Chief Mugwump of the Wizengamot, Albus to many names Dumbledore sealed your parent's will, unfortunately, it isn't illegal, just extremely frowned upon. But there is some suspicion on my part that he used memory charms on the heads of three ancient and noble houses." Mairin growled, and then turned to Bloodthirst.

"Open the will, I have some suspicion that we have some wrongs to right." Mairin sighed, "I authorize it as the Regent of House Potter, I also Authorise a full audit of the Potter Accounts."

Bloodthirst nodded and stood up, then walked out of the room. Harry gave his aunt a questioning look. Noticing this Mairin sighed.

"How much of that did you understand," Mairin asked, as she rubbed her temples

"About 1 out of every 5 words." He replied.

"Well, the Wizengamot of our country has its seats mostly filled by the old houses of the country. Most of the houses are Ancient houses, then there are the Noble houses, and the elected seats which take up about a fifth of the votes. Each of those categories has one vote. Then there are the Ancient and Noble houses, which can trace themselves back to the time of the founders and Merlin. These are some of the most important members of our society. These seats on the wizengamot are worth two votes in the sessions. House Potter is an Ancient and Noble house, known throughout the world for its proficiency and cleverness in the field of battle-magics."

Mairin stopped to take a breath and Harry looked like the weight of the world was being dropped on him. Mairin looked at him with some pity, "You didn't know any of this did you?"

Harry shook his head, and Mairin sighed, then took out the notebook again and began to write in it again.

"What are you writing?" Harry asked, and Mairin looked at him.

"It's my list of things that I need to punch Dumbledore in the face for," SHe said with brutal honesty.

"Why," Harry asked, looking confused once again.

"He should have told you all of this on your eleventh birthday, tell me something, when did you find out that I existed?" Mairin asked, and Harry looked down.

"Just before the winter break last term," He admitted, shame in his voice, Mairin's eyes softened as she pulled his face up.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, this was all out of your control." She reassured as Bloodthirst walked into the room, a large roll of parchment in hand. A large wax Seal with the Wizengamot crest was on it.

Bloodthirst sat down and looked at Mairin, then asked, "Do you Mairin Potter Regent of house Potter authorize the opening and reading of the last will and testament of Lady Lily and Lord James Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter?"

"I do." Mairin confirmed, and the seal on the will broke and the will opened up. A voice came from the paper.

"I James Charlus Potter Swear to be sound of mind and magic in the writing of this last will and testament on October 28, 1981."

Mairin had a tear in her eye as she listened to the sound of her brother's voice, then from the paper came another voice.

"And I Lily Silene Potter Swear to be sound of mind and magic in the writing of this last will and testament on October 28, 1981."

James' voice started again with more amusement in his voice, "Well now that the stuffiness is over, if this is being read, or listened to, the world must have decided that I am too pretty to be here. In that case that means that if you have been called here, that you are getting some of my stuff for free."

Mairin laughed softly as it continued, "To my good Friend Remus John Lupin, I leave five hundred thousand Galleons. Clean yourself up Moony and Find someone, anyone to fall in love with. As well as a note from myself to the potioneers guild guaranteeing a lifetime supply of wolfsbane potion, pre paid, no take backs or turning it down Moony.

To Sirius Arcturus Black, Since you don't really need the gold I give you all of the copies of our notes throughout our marauder years, and five bottles of fifty year old Ogdens Mulled Mead. Take care of my Sister and my son if Lil's is dead too, or I'll Haunt.

To Peter Pettigrew, if you are the cause of mine and/or my wife's death and you sold us out as the secret keeper, then the only thing I leave to you is a tombstone with a traitor written on it as well as rent into tiny little pieces by Potter Justice. But if our deaths were not caused by you betraying us, then I leave you a nice house on the seafront as well as a hundred thousand galleons."

The will went on with both Lily and James's voices talking about bequeathments until they reached a part that Mairin was looking forward to.

Lily's voice came from the page, "In the event of our deaths, the following people are to be given custody of our son.

Mairin Potter and Sirius Black

Frank and Alice Longbottom

Alex and Lucy Bones

Amelia Bones

Cyrus and Terra Greengrass

Any thoroughly vetted Wizarding family

Under absolutely NO circumstances is Harry to go to my Sister Petunia Dursley, She is a known Magic Hater and has caused me no end of grief. I will personally haunt whoever leaves my Baby with my poor excuse of a sister."

After that the will fell to the table and rolled itself back up. Harry sat there in a stunned silence.

"I… I was never supposed to be at the Dursleys?" He asked in a stunned silence.

"Harry," Mairin said, her voice filled with caution, "Your mother was about a month pregnant when they got married, Your aunt, well…"

She paused for a second then sighed, "She said that Lily should abort you to help prevent more people like us from being born. I nearly got arrested that night for transfiguring the both of them into pigs. As it was I had to pay a hefty fine. From that day on we decided to never even think about Petunia and her family."

Harry's face turned into one of pure wrath, around the room objects began to shake and began to levitate. Mairin quickly cast one of her created spells, one that had the same effect as a calming draught. Harry sat down as he felt his anger leave, and looked at his aunt, who was putting the room back in order as Bloodthirst looked at him with a smidgen of curiosity.

"Sorry, but you were about to completely lose it inside Gringotts, and that never goes well." Mairin replied.

"What… What charm was that?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"Not one that any but me really knows about." Mairin replied, a slight grin on her face, and seeing Harry's look of confusion, she explained, "I am a spell crafter Harry, I make spells. I wasn't able to publish any of them before my nap, so they aren't in circulation just yet."

Bloodthirst cleared his throat, "If you would speak to me on a later date Ms. Potter, then I would happily get you an audience with the department of Mysteries."

"That would be quite nice Bloodthirst. But First let us get to the business at hand, Harry needs to take the Heir ring, and I will need a copy of the will to use as evidence to clear Sirius Black's name."

"Very Well Ms. Potter," Bloodthirst replied, and waved his hand above the document and a copy of it materialized next to it. Then he opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a small box. One with a winged lion on the top of it. Upon opening it Harry saw a ring made of Silver with rubies elaid in it.

"Do you Harry Potter, Heir to the house of Potter take up your house ring and position in the potter family?" Bloodthirst asked, and Harry nodded his head, and when Mairin elbowed him in the ribs, quickly said, "Yes, I do."

Bloodthirst then took out the ring and placed it in Harry's hand, to which Harry quickly put the ring on. The ring glowed brightly for a second, then became normal.

"The Family Magics have accepted you Heir Potter." Bloodthirst informed, as a Knock came from the door.

"Enter," Bloodthirst growled, and a goblin holding a sheet of paper ran in and handed it to Bloodthirst. When he read the contents of the paper, his face filled with wrath.

"Regent Potter Gringotts humbly requests your forgiveness. It appears by using his status as the Magical Guardian of Heir Potter, Dumbledore has taken your family pensive, your family Grimoire, as well as most of the books in the vault of the Potters. Your gold fortunately has been left untouched."

"Can we recover the Items from him," Mairin asked, her tone held no trace of emotion in it.

"I believe so, but you will need to work on it from your end of the spectrum. Use the power of the Potter's command in the Wizengamot and we will push levies upon his funds. We shall drain him dry." Bloodthirst said, a cruel glint in his eyes as he handed Mairin a copy of the Audit report.

"Well, What I will need now is some money to purchase a new wardrobe for my nephew and then we will burn him to the ground." Mairin said, her tone containing a fire, a fire as such had never been seen before.

"There is another thing," Bloodthirst added hesitantly, almost cringing as he did so, and handed Mairin another sheet of paper.

Whatever composure Mairin had managed to retain was blown away in an instant.

"Let me get this straight, Dumbledore while using his ill-gained guardianship, not two days after Frank and Alice were admitted to 's decided to enter Harry into a Marriage contract with Ginny Weasly." Mairin asked, her tone was cold and icy, filled with rage.

"Wait what?" Harry asked, looking confused, "Marriage contract, Wizards use those?"

"Sometimes, the point is, this one says that you are to marry this Ginny by your sixteenth birthday, no questions, no escape for either of you. That Bastard, your parents already have you in one for when you come of age and if both parties are willing."

"Wait, what?!" Harry asked, looking at his Aunt.

"Your parents and a good friend of the family decided that you should at least try to marry Susan Bones, but neither party wanted to force you to do so, so they added some escape clauses. Bloodthirst, can we destroy the contract to ?"

"We can Ms. Potter." Bloodthirst replied, and tossed the offending document into the fireplace. That was when Mairin noticed exactly what kind of flames were in the fireplace.

"Fiendfyre," Mairin remarked, awed as the contract was obliterated in the fire.

"Yes, all fireplaces in Gringotts have Fiendfyre, it makes doing business with unreasonable customers extraordinarily easy." Bloodthirst informed her, a cruel glint in his eye, "Now let us gather your gold Ms. Potter."

 **-Time Skip Three Hours**

By the time that Mairin and Harry entered Potter manor, it was nearly morning. As soon as Harry entered the Manor, after looking at it awed for some time, he was mobbed by four house elves. As soon as he was able to get free of them, he was tackled to the ground by Morgan the shadow cat.

"Aww, she missed you," Mairin told him as she helped Harry up.

"I've met her before?" Harry asked, and Mairin nodded.

"You used to ride on her back when you were a baby. She also was one of the only things that you would nap on. The other two would be your parents." Mairin said smiling, "Now go upstairs, Sordy, lead my Nephew to his rooms. He'll need to get some sleep. We will have to have a busy couple days."

As soon as Harry left the main area, there was a knock on the front door. Mairin went to answer it, thinking that it was Amelia and Susan. But to her utter shock, she was face to face with the last person she wanted to talk to.

"Mairin My dear," Albus Dumbledore stated, his grandfatherly face on, "I would like to have a word."

 **Dun Dun Daaa, Cliffhanger. I know many of you wanted to see Mairin Argue with him this chapter but, I felt like taunting you, but next time, Albus is going to be in Sirius trouble. Mischief Managed**


	10. In Nomeni Patri Et Fili

**Hello again everyone, I hope that this finds you well, but enough talking this is a conversation we have all been waiting for. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.**

"Albus," Mairin stated, her face devoid of all emotion, "I really must ask you to leave, it has been a very long day and night, and I need some rest."

"I am afraid that I must insist," Dumbledore commanded, and Mairin noticed that he had his wand in hand.

"If I let you in you must leave your wand at the door," She informed him, and Dumbledore raised his eyebrow incredulously.

"I hardly think that that is ness-" Dumbledore began, but Mairin cut him off.

"It is necessary, It's a brand new policy of House Potter, all non-family members are to leave their wands at the door, and will not get them back until they leave, Safety precautions for a house that is on the brink of extinction."

Dumbledore grimaced, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get around this.

"So either leave your wand at the door and we talk, or get off my property." Mairin stated, practically snarling.

Begrudgingly, Dumbledore set his wand inside the newly conjured box. Mairin opened the door and allowed him in.

"Where is Harry?" Dumbledore asked as Mairin shut the door behind her.

"Tispy," Mairn called out, ignoring Dumbledore's question, with a small pop, the House elf appeared, and shot a mistrustful glance at the Headmaster.

Missy Mairin called for Tispy?" The house elf asked.

"Yes, would you bring some tea to The Office and have a fire started when I arrive?" Mairin asked her, and the elf nodded then popped away.

"Come Albus," Mairin commanded as Morgan crept out from the shadows and walked up next to her, "Let us take this to a more appropriate setting."

Without another word Mairn turned and walked away from him, causing Albus to silently fume at Mairin's casual dismissal of him. He followed her through the halls of the mansion. She led him to an office with a grand chair behind the desk and two hard backed uncomfortable chairs in front of it.

Mairn walked around the desk and sat in the grand chair forcing Dumbledore into the uncomfortable one, Morgan walked around the table and sat next to the roaring fire, her dark green eyes staring straight at him.

"Tea Albus?" Mairin asked pleasantly.

"No thank you my dear girl," He refused as Mairin poured herself a glass.

"If you're going to use titles Albus, use the proper one," Mairin replied, her tone dropped and a dark look fell across her face as she added several lumps of sugar into her cup and began stirring.

"I do not underst-" Dumbledore began, but once again Mairin cut him off.

"I think you understand perfectly, Albus," Mairin replied evenly, then continued, "My father and mother were the only two people allowed to call me dear girl, From now on you will address me as Regent Potter."

"My apologies Regent Potter," Dumbledore replied, inwardly fuming at the disrespect that he was receiving from this woman.

"Now Albus," Mairin stated, "you had something to talk to me about?"

"Yes Regent Potter," He replied as Mairin sipped her tea, "I was wondering where the young Harry was at, because an informant of mine for Privet Drive told me that he had left with you. Petunia herself told me that you had taken him."

"Oh," Mairin remarked, a slight smirk on her face, "Taken is the wrong word for that Albus, rescued is the better word."

"Really my dear, that is an exaggeration," Dumbledore replied dismissively, "Harry was in no danger at all, In fact he had powerful protections surrounding him the entire ti-"

Dumbledore was interrupted by Mairin slamming her cup down onto the desk. He saw in her eyes a silent fury.

"Before I begin, I think a little history lesson of this room is in order, the reason why this room is known as The Office." Mairin replied, standing up and walking over to the fire with her tea in hand, then starting up again, "This room is known as The Office by the Potter family, because it is the place we deal with those who have done our house wrong in some way. When James and I were children and we fought one another, our father would bring us here to deal with us, to teach us that we were family not enemies. Whenever we have to have dealings with our opponents or enemies, we do so in this room. There is one fact that I know for certain, that fact is that you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore are no friend to my house."

"Now Mairin, I believe that you have truly lost your Mind I have been a good and kind friend to you house for man-" Dumbledore began, when Mairin put up her hand.

"I am going to list off the reasons that you have made yourself and enemy of my house, " Mairin retorted, then held up on finger.

"Reason number one, you sealed the wills of Lily and James, Abusing your power as you did so, just so that you could gain Magical Guardianship of Harry."

Mairin then held up a second finger, "Reason two, you left Harry with people who told his mother that she should have an abortion rather than suffer another of our people to live and breath. Which, when you did so, they proceeded to abuse him mentally and minorly physically for twelve years."

Mairin couldn't keep the wrath out of her voice as she continued, holding up a third finger, "Reason three, because of the sealing of the wills, you allowed my fiance Sirius to rot in Azkaban for twelve years, and allowing the rat faced traitor an opportunity to escape justice."

Mairin held up yet another finger, "Reason Four, You kept Harry from knowing his place in our society and blind to his heritage."

Albus opened his mouth to protest, but Mairin cut him off once again.

"I'm not finished yet Albus," Mairin growled, and held up a fifth finger, "The fifth and Final reason, is that using your fraudulently gained status as Harry's Magical Guardian, you stole priceless tomes and artifacts from the Potter Vaults, including the family Grimoire. Then you drew up a Marriage contract to the Weasley's youngest daughter, knowing full well that he had another contract in place."

A chill went down Albus's spine as Mairin relaxed into her chair, the wrath that he had seen in her face moments previously disappearing, and was replaced by a pleasantly evil smirk.

"You, wish to say something Dumbledore?" She asked, and Dumbledore stared at her speechless as his well laid plans began falling around him.

Mairin's smirk grew even larger, "Oh, I'm sorry did I break your concentration?"

Dumbledore shook his head, putting the grandfatherly, kindly old wizard facade on full blast, then said, "Regent Potter, I simply was doing what needed to be done in order to safeguard young Harr-"

"That would be Heir Potter to you Albus," Mairin interrupted yet again, causing Albus to lose the twinkle in his eye, and visible frustration to leak into his features.

"I was simply trying to safeguard the young Heir Potter," He growled frustratedly.

"From what I can see you failed, Harry still has mental damages, mental damages that will take a good long while for me to deal with, I don't know if any of them came from when he was in your school. But rest assured, I will find out."

Dumbledore stood from his chair, "Regent Potter, I fear that your mind is addled from the dark magic that sent you into a coma, I will be informing the wizengamot of this and you'll be taken back to St. Mungo's.

With that Dumbledore turned to leave the room, but was stopped when Mairin spoke up again.

"Easy as a child breathes a wish at a dandelion...is exactly how hard it will be for me to destroy everything you have worked so hard to build." She growled as she stood from her chair, her eyes dark and menacing, "You try it Albus and there will be nothing stopping the full wrath of the Potters to rain down upon you. Try it Albus, and I will take from you everything that it is possible for me to take from you, until you are left a sputtering lunatic in the trauma center of St. Mungo's. I'm not like my brother, who's anger came and went at the roll of the dice, my anger makes me all the more vindictive. My terms for you now are this, back off and I will leave you with the headmasters position at hogwarts, your fortune, and all the tomes of knowledge that are rightfully yours. Don't back off, then everything you have built will then come crashing down around you."

Albus gave her a look, then walked out of the room in a huff. Morgan came over to her Mistress who sat down in her chair, her breathing becoming erratic as she tried to calm herself.

Almost an hour later, Mairin was finally calm enough to send Messages to Augusta Longbottom, Amelia Bones, and Cyrus Greengrass, explaining the situation, and telling them to get all of their allies ready, because if she knew albus, then he would be calling an emergency session of the Wizengamot to try and regain some semblance of control. Her house elves brought her pepper-up potions to assist her in getting through the rest of the day, because she knew that she would be needing them.

 **Timeskip-Late afternoon**

Dumbledore stood in the center of the Wizengamot chamber, a slight smirk on his face as he watched the congregation arrive after receiving the message that had 'conveniently' been delayed in the sending to the Mairin Potter. As everyone began to get seated, and Dumbledore was about to get started, The doors to the Wizengamot flew open, and a gust of wind caused all the braziers in the room to sputter.

All eyes and heads turned to the door, and many watched in astonishment, awe,(and in one case Rage) as Mairin Potter strode into the room in a sleeveless black dress, her familiar Morgan strode to her right side, her dark green eyes looked across the room with mild distast. To her right was Harry Potter, who was dressed in a black Dragonhide suit with the Potter crest upon its brest. Many eyes drifted up to the portrait hanging above the dark faction's side. The portrait of Morgana Le Fay, and many couldn't help but compare the two women.

"My fellow members of the Wizengamot," She spoke, her voice was quiet but it seemed to carry over all of them, "I do apologise that I am running slightly late, but I was only told of this meeting when an ally of mine sent me a message about it, our dear Chief Warlock declined to inform me of the session."

There was a silent grumble about that and many wizards looked to Dumbledore, who simply stated, "You were notified Regent Potter, I sent the owl myself."

"Well, that does seem peculiar," Mairin remarked, "Owl post going missing, perhaps the DMLE should look into it, because if someone is tampering with our mail, some people could lose everything."

There was a murmur through the Wizengamot as Dumbledore attempted to regain control of the session. But a slight chill ran down his spine, the threat towards him in her words was undeniable.

"Be that as it may Regent Potter," He said, "Perhaps we can put that on the docet after the reason for why this meeting was originally called is finished, if you would take your seat."

The majority of the Wizengamot believed that she was going to head up and sit with the light faction. But they were all surprised when she, followed by Harry walked over to the neutral faction. This signified a massive power shift from the light to the neutral. She walked over and sat down next to Cyrus Greengrass, who smirked right along with her.

"The main matter at hand," Dumbledore said, and his eyes turned to Mairin, "Is that I believe that Regent Potter is still dealing with the long term effects of the dark magic that caused her to be in a coma for nearly thirteen years. Which is understandable, but it would be affecting her decision making, which could lead to disastrous consequences for our boy-who-lived."

Most of the light side representatives nodded, believing it to be the only reason why a Potter would leave the light faction. Mairin stood, with a smirk on her face and murder in her eyes.

"Well Chief Warlock, I demand that a qualified Auror enter the court and search me for dark magic while I explain exactly what happened on that dreadful Samhain."

"I second the motion," Augusta Longbottom called, followed by Amelia Bones and Cyrus Greengrass. With them came many light and Neutral members, and as if smelling blood in the water a majority of the dark members agreed as well.

"Very well," Dumbledore conceeded, his face beginning to pale. An Auror was called in as Mairin walked down to the courtroom floor. He began to cast diagnostic spells as Mairin spoke.

"What caused me to fall into the coma was a spell of my own creation. As many of you may or may not know I am a fully licenced spell-crafter. That night I was ambushed in my home by twelve Death Eaters, I managed to take out a few of them before one shot the killing curse at me." She stopped to take a breath as the courtroom was silent, all waiting with baited breath as she continued her story, "I was desperate, and unable to move out of the way, so I cast one of my inventions to try and save my life. A phazing spell, but one that wasn't quiet right yet. The curse passed through me, not killing me but knocking me into unconsciousness. My magic saved me, but it cost me nearly thirteen years of my life."

The Auror looked up, then told the crowd, "She's clean, no dark magic detected from her."

"That is quite the story, but we will require something to confirm in," Dumbledore stated, and Mairin drew out her wand, then intoned, "I Mairin Potter swear upon my life and Magic that what I have just said is true. Lumos."

Her wand lit up with a bright light, and the court began to murmur among themselves. Mairin's gaze then turned upon Dumbledore, and that was the moment that he knew that he was screwed

"As it happens," Mairin remarked, her voice still soft, but commanding the room, "The Chief Warlock calling this emergency session saves me the trouble of doing it myself. I Regent Mairin Potter of the Ancient and Noble House Potter am calling forth the right of House Justice Trial. Two men will be subjected to this Justice, The first man to receive this trial is One Sirius Arcturus Black for attempted line ending."

A confused murmur went through the crowd yet again, Harry sat next to Cyrus the two men grinning about the fact that Sirius was about to become a free man.

"The second Man to face our House Justice," Mairin said, her voice increasing in volume, "Is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

There was an outcry from nearly the entire light faction and quite a few of the neutral faction, Mairin released a bang from the end of her want that Caused many of the court to cover their ears in pain. Mairin winced as she saw Morgan cover her ears in pain.

"If you would let me finish," Mairin stated, her voice dangerously low, "Then I could get to the charges."

There was a grumble from the light and neutral factions, but the dark faction, the dark faction was seated on the edge of their seats in anticipation.

"The charges against him are as follows," Mairin said, "Attempted line theft, perversion of house justice, Sentencing the heir to a life of abuse, theft of house property, and theft of the house Grimoire."

There was dead silence in the courtroom as everyone froze. There was only one person who didn't do so, the only one who knew her plans beforehand, Harry Potter, whose gaze was burning in fury at the man he had once looked up to.

 **Bwahahaha I leave you hanging once again, I don't know why but I've been feeling extraordinarily evil recently. Oh well, Mischief Managed**


	11. Spiritus Sancti

**Hello once again everyone Nuin Griffondor here again for another chapter of Sister of Potter. I've decided that my chapters will be coming with lines from some of my favorite movies and such. I started it last chapter and with this chapter I finish the quote, if you know where the quotes come from comment the name of the movie or production.**

 **I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.**

The Wizengamot exploded with a cacophony of noise and angered shouts. It took nearly half an hour, as well as a dozen noise making spells to regain order. Mairin simply stood in the center of the room, her eyes were those of a predator closing in on their prey. Dumbledore stared into those eyes, and he remembered another pair just like them, in the castle of Numengard many years ago.

"I do hope you have some proof to go along with these ludacris accusations Regent Potter." Dumbledore remarked, "For the invoking of familial justice has backfired on many souls in the past. I would hate to see your own family's vast magic turn against you."

"I assure you Chief Warlock," Mairin replied, a smirk on her face, "That today, many wrongs will be righted."

"Well, we shall go in order of the trial's listed," Dumbledore conceded, trying to buy himself some time, for afterall, there had to be an intermission between the trials, "House Potter Versus Sirius Arcturus Black. Who stands as defendant for Mr Black?"

"I do," Came a voice from the doorway, and walking through the door was Lady Terra Greengrass.

"I will represent Mr. Black, and will defend him in his stead." She said, and the crowd murmured, Terra Greengrass was an excellent Magical solicitor. But she might be biting off more than she could chew.

"Proceed with the evidence against Mr. Black." Dumbledore smirked, believing that this would backfire on the slytherin potter, and Mairin stood.

"In a thorough search of the Archives by our own Amelia Bones there was no Trial for Sirius Arcturus Black, who is now the last of the Blacks. The case against relies on heavy assumptions and circumstances." Mairin Potter remarked, as she walked around the room, "In fact, it is known now, that Sirius Arcturus Black, the Heir of the Ancient and Noble house of Black has never seen the inside of this courtroom, He was thrown into Azkaban without a trial. So, the Familial Justice of the Potters is now overruled by the Justice of House Black. The Trial has now become the state of Great Britain Versus Sirius Black."

A slight smirk twisted its way across Mairin's face as she sat down next to Terra Greengrass, an outraged murmur went through the Wizengamot. It was also cleverly done, now no matter if Sirius Black was found Innocent or Guilty, she wouldn't face any consequences. From his chair at the head of the courtroom, Dumbledore, who had been slightly relieved at the fact that Mairin would have been attacked by her own house magic when it was proved Sirius was innocent, paled even further.

Terra stood up and walked to the center of the room, and then stated, "With that I will call to the stand my first witness, Regent Mairin Potter of House Potter, who has consented to the use of Veritaserum."

Mairin smirked as an Auror brought a bottle of Veritaserum in.

"Opening Veritaserum," He spoke aloud so the dicta-quil could take down the notes and cracked open the bottle so that all could see, then administered three drops onto Mairin's tongue.

"Your name for the court," Terra said.

"Mairin Euphemia Potter," She replied.

"Your Brother's name was?"

"James Fleamont Potter."

"Alright down to business, was Sirius Black the secret keeper of the Potters home in Godric's Hollow?"

"No."

"Who was it."

"The same person who led a dozen Death Eaters into our home, nearly killing me in the process, Peter Pettigrew."

There was silence then an outroar of voices, Terra smirked as she then turned to the rest of the court, "Which means that Lord Black was not guilty of the crime that he was accused of, and even if he did kill those twelve muggles, he was pursuing familial justice as his fiance and future In-Laws were betrayed by this man. The laws are very clear in this matter."

This time there was an outcry from every corner of the room, about why this had never come to light before. To which Mairin smirked, "This never came to light, because no one bothered to try and give him a trial. Imagine what could happen to any of you if this would occur."

Silence reigned in the courtroom as the antidote was administered to Mairin and Terra used the silence to catapult them further. "I now call my second witness, Heir Apparent Harry James Potter."

Harry stood from his seat and walked down to the center of the courtroom in the style that his Aunt had told him to do so. Slowly, but with a purpose, his hand on the railing and his nose held a tad higher with superiority. Many in the room would shudder as they watched him, feeling as though they were watching James Potter himself walking down the steps to the center of the room. When he arrived in the center of the room, Mairin sent him a reassuring nod as she conjured a chair for him to sit on.

"Heir Potter do you consent to the use of Veritaserum?"

"I do."

Three drops were administered as the court wondered, what else could there be to say?

"Your name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"And did you on the last week of your third year see Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes."

Mairn quickly cast a silencing charm on the room, then practically shouted, "I would like to finish these court proceedings while I'm still young, or are you forgetting we have a second trial?"

Several muted glares were sent her way as she dispelled the charm and Terra continued her questioning.

"Did say how he managed to escape, and how he framed ."

"No, but the story was told by Lord Black, Pettigrew cut off his finger to make everyone believe that he was dead, blew up the street, then he transformed himself into a rat."

"And how did he do that?"

"Pettegrew is a Rat Animagus, he and his group of friends did it to help out the fourth member of their group."

"Yes, There were four of us who did so," Mairin informed them as she stood up, "Myself, My brother, the Late Lord Potter, Lord Sirius Black, and Peter Pettegrew. We didn't register because they could be useful in the war. I haven't had the chance to register since I woke up, and have an appointment to do so this afternoon."

"What this means is that Peter Pettigrew is in fact guilty of double attempted line ending, perverting justice, and of being a death eater. Lord Black is innocent of all crimes. Members of the Wizengamot, I implore you to make this wrong right."

Dumbledore stood and called for a vote. Which was almost unanimous, with the sole exception being the Lord Malfoy, who was currently holding the black seat due to his marriage with Narcissa. Magic swirled around the room, and a parchment appeared in front of Albus, who cleared his throat.

"The Family magics have spoken, the Lord Sirius Black is cleared of all charges to his name, and will receive half a million galleons for each year of his wrongful imprisonment. The dementors will have their target changed to Mr. Pettegrew, and…."

Dumbledore's face turned horrified, and the rest of the Wizengamot listened with baited breath.

"And he shall be forever known and branded as an Oath Breaker, and his transformative powers shall be ripped from him by the power of the two families. As well as a curse put upon him that, from this second forward, his pain shall forever linger and will forever be added onto when he receives more pain, but being forced to keep his sanity, and to never age, Mote it be."

Magic seemed to swirl through the air and then flew through the ceiling.

 **-Little Haggleton**

Peter was feeding his master in his little homunculus body when pain ripped through his body. Pain far worse than that of the cruciatus curse. He fell to the ground, his screams continuing as the pain did not end. His master, fearing that he might be discovered, silenced him, then used the imperius curse to make him continue feeding him.

"Whatever it is, Wormtail will be fine later," He thought, unknowing that the back of Pettigrews shirt began to stain with blood as in every ancient tongue and rune was written Oathbreaker in the shape of a greek omega.

 **-Back in the Wizengamot**

Mairin smirked as Dumbledore began to sweat when they all came back from their recess. Terra, Mairin, Harry, and Morgan all returned to the center of the room. Dumbledore made a move to return to his seat as Chief Warlock, when Mairin stopped him.

"Mr. Dumbledore, you are the accused, you're down here with us." She reminded the man with a sickly sweet voice. Dumbledore looked around, then sighed as he walked to the Wizengamot floor. The Vice Warlock, an elderly woman by the name of Kiran Snowpear walked to the stand and called the trial of the House of Potter vs Albus Dumbledore.

"The charges Against Mr Dumbledore are as follows," She informed the crowd, then put her spectacles on and viewed the parchment, "Attempted line theft, perversion of house justice, Sentencing the heir to a life of abuse, theft of house property, and theft of the house Grimoire, Mr. Dumbledore, how do you plead."

Dumbledore stood tall and then said, "Not guilty to Attempted Line theft, Perversion of House Justice, Sentencing the heir to life of abuse. As for the other charges, well, I pulled them out of Gringotts several years ago when the bank was broken into, because I feared for their safety, the items will be returned at the nearest date."

Mairin's face darkened, those two were some of the more serious crimes, she remembered the exact dates they were taken out and they roughly corresponded with the break in that she was told about. Now he might have seized the opportunity to get into the vault and take them so he could cover his tracks.

"Crafty bastard," She muttered under her breath.

"Well, it does seem to be a reasonable explanation," Snowpear admitted, "Charges Dropped."

Harry leaned over to his aunt then asked, "Why can't we use Veritaserum on him?"

"Health risk," She replied, "The older you are, the riskier taking Veritaserum is, if you are above the age of one hundred then it is prohibited to use it on you, Dumbledore is nearly one hundred and thirteen."

"Counselor, Please present the evidence for the other charges." Snowpear ordered, and Terra stood and motioned for her witness to come in. In marched Bloodthirst the account manager of the Potters, in his hands, was a file.

"This is Bloodthirst the account manager of the Potters," She introduced, and turned to the goblin, "Bloodthirst, do the goblins of Gringotts have evidence of the charges of Attempted Line theft and Perversion of House Justice on Albus Dumbledore?"

"Indeed," The Goblin growled, and then handed the file to the court scribe, who handed it to Snowpear.

"It says here, acting as Mr. Potter Magical Guardian, signed a marriage contract to a Ginevra Weasley, while an active contract was still in place, with its mandate to be married before the other contract occured." She announced, then flipped the page, and her eyebrows, "It also says here that he sealed the Potter will, which would have exonerated , as well as prohibiting him to be placed where he was placed. Mr. Dumbledore, this is a very ironclad case with these two charges alone, are you sure that you do not wish to retract your statement."

"Absolutely not," He announced, indignation in her tone, "I was well within my rights to so, Neither of those were illegal, merely unethical, My sealing of the will was For Harry's protection as was his placement with his relatives. Due to his mother's sacrifice, powerful blood wards were enacted around the place where her blood was. Her only living relative was her sister."

"But, the will would have exonerated , the fact remains that, despite your good intentions you damned one man to Azkaban for twelve years. If the other charge is correct, than you damned two people unjustly." She then stopped, and looked at Terra, "You have evidence?"

"Yes we do," Terra responded, "We need an auror who is a licenced Legilimens."

The courtroom was silent for several minutes as such an Auror was fetched. Eventually Kingsley Shacklebolt was brought into the room, It was explained that they needed him to verify that Harry was abused as a Child. Several minutes Later Kingsley had retrieved the memories, and put them in a vial for evidence purposes.

"It is True," Kingsley replied, looking slightly pale, "He was indeed abused by his muggle relatives."

"It is the wish of Heir Potter that the exact details be withheld, He does not wish to be viewed differently by his peers." Terra said, and many in the court began to look at Dumbledore with thinly veiled fury, Dumbledore looked shocked then disbelieving, but before he could begin to utter his honeyed words, Terra Struck while the Iron was hot.

"I call for a vote," Terra growled, looking at the Vice Warlock, who nodded her head, Ignoring Albus's objections.

"Those in favor of conviction?" She asked, and nearly the entire Dark and Neutral section, as well as a few of the light raised their hands. It was at this moment that Dumbledore knew he was screwed.

"Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?" She asked, and the majority of the light faction voted against, and a couple hands in the neutral. No hands came up from the dark.

"May the Family magics have mercy on you Albus." Snowpear sighed as the parchment appeared, and she began to read it.

"Albus Dumbledore your punishment for crimes against the house potter given to you by the house magic are as follows, Your position as Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, and Grand Sorcerer are stripped from you. Everything that you currently own aside from your wand is now the property of House Potter, including your patents on your inventions and discoveries, the Phoenix Bond that you have taken from you and gifted to the Potters. A fine of thirty Million Galleons with a forty percent interest rate is imposed upon you after, everything you own will be used if you cannot pay. There is also a banishment from all Potter grounds as well as a restraining order. You cannot come within twenty meters of Mr. Potter unless it is related to school Business."

Once again magic swirled around the room and magic flew through the ceiling yet again. Mairin was semi-surprised that the family magic kept him as Headmaster of Hogwarts. But she was still smirking, Dumbledore had just lost nearly everything, now she had something else to do.

 **Time Skip-Several days** **Location-Bora Bora**

Mairin walked down the beach towards a little hut that She and Sirius had purchased through muggle means for their honeymoon. She smiled slightly as she walked through the front door and, seeing that it was empty, but that someone was living there, sat down at the table and waited. She didn't have to wait long.

Sirius walked through the door, looking remarkably better from his time in Azkaban, but still carried traces of it. He didn't notice that she was sitting there until she cleared her throat. This caused Sirius to spin around a wand in hand as he did so, but was stopped as he saw exactly who was sitting there.

"Mairin?" He asked, not believing his eyes.

"Hello Siri," She replied, her voice soft and filled with emotion as she stood up. The two stared at each other for several seconds, then Sirius walked over and kissed her. She returned the kiss as Sirius picked Mairin up and carried her to the bedroom.

 **That was rather difficult for me to write, I am not usually very good at writing court scenes, and I tend to avoid them, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and until next time Mischief Managed.**


	12. I told you I would Find you

**Hello again everyone, I'm back once again. Many of you have been saying that Dumbledore's punishment was too light. My response is, Dumbledore has no Idea what is heading his way. I am a bit hurt, you all know I'm a vindictive bastard. Now we should be getting into the fourth book in this chapter.**

 **I Solemnly Swear That I am Up To No Good.**

 **Still Bora Bora**

Harry sat at a table outside a small cafe on the beaches of Bora Bora, Waiting for his Aunt and Sirius to show. Across the table from him was Amelia Bones, and the girl who he was currently betrothed too, Susan Bones. The both of them had come to pick him up this morning after his aunt had left him to rest the night before. He had fallen asleep next to a roaring fire with his head on Morgan, whose fur was softer than any pillow.

When he had woken up, he was served breakfast by the house elves and then was picked up by Amelia and Susan who brought him to this beach where his aunt was supposed to have met them.

Harry, in an attempt to start up a conversation asked, "So I have a couple questions about the trial,"

Amelia, who looked relieved to have something to focus on nodded her head for him to continue.

"So what questions do you have Harry," Amelia asked, and Harry took a sip of the drink in front of him, then asked, "The trial seemed akin to something in the muggle world known as an Ambush trial."

"That would be a pretty good comparison." Amelia replied carefully, taking a drink from her coffee.

"Well, in the muggle world those have been Outlawed for a long time." Harry commented, and Susan's eyebrows shot up.

"Really?"

"Yes, they have, but our people are stubborn, and sometimes it works, like with us, sometimes it doesn't. There have been several attempts to overturn it in the wizengamot, but the dark faction has enough votes to stop those kinds of motions." Amelia said, and shook her head sadly.

"It is yet another way our society needs to change." She remarked sadly.

"Why was his punishment so light, Pettigrew's was awful?" Harry asked and Amelia's eyebrows scrunched up.

"I don't know, the wizengamot votes innocent or guilty, and the family magic does the rest, maybe saw the wrath of Mairin and decided to cut the old man some slack. He'll need it if Mairin has anything to say about it."

"What do you mean by that," Harry asked, causing Amelia to smile and pursed her lips. Susan tried after that, but she didn't have any luck with it either. Eventually they stopped bugging her, and about five minutes after that, Amelia got fed up with waiting

"If Mairin isn't going to come to us, then we're going to have to go to her." Amelia said with a huff as she placed several muggle bills on the table and led Harry and Susan down a long stretch of beach to a small hut near the edge of the tree line. When they arrived at the door of the hut, Amelia didn't even bother knocking; she just slammed the front door open and marched right in after telling Susan and Harry to stay outside. Several minutes later, she came out holding Mairin and Sirius by their ears, both of whom were wearing hastily put on clothing. As soon as they exited the front door, she let the two go, and proceeded to rant at them. Calling them both pubescent teenagers and that they should act more responsibly.

"For Merlin's sake you are both grown adults-" She continued on, but was interrupted by Mairin and Sirius playfully saying, simultaneously, "Only Physically."

Amelia stared at the two of them, then breathed in deeply then exhaled for several seconds as Susan giggled and Harry suppressed laughter.

"I suppose you informed him of everything before you two decided that it was not the right time to keep it in your pants?" Amelia asked, and Mairin's face flushed, to which Amelia rubbed her forehead and groaned, "I thought not."

 **Timeskip a week later** **Potter Manor**

Harry and Susan sat across from each other playing a game of wizard chess when the floo burst into flames as Mairin and Sirius came back from Sirius' appointment with the Mind Healers and Mairin's forced checkup. Oddly enough the two came out of the fireplace with rather pleased looks on their faces.

"Guess what the ministry gave us to try and suck up to us," Mairin smirked, waving several strips of paper in her hand.

"Tickets to the world cup, Ireland vs Bulgaria," Sirius cheered, a smirk on his face, "Box seats, one for each of us."

"Really," Harry and Susan jumped up from the table, their game long forgotten on the table as Mairin nodded.

"Yup, good thing too, because the match is only a couple days away, they also have a special tent reserved for us, we'll go watch the game, stay the night, then come back."

This then sparked an entire debate on which team was going to win from Susan and Harry. Mairin and Sirius decided to not join in on the discussion seeing as they hadn't been able to follow the teams progress.

Mairin smiled as she saw the two's debate get increasingly more playful as they continued. Mairin and Sirius sat down in a loveseat that was facing the table where the two were discussing.

"They remind you of anyone?" She asked him and Sirius nodded.

"It's like looking into the past and watching them when they finally started being civil to each other." He remarked, his face looking reminiscent.

"I really do hope they decide to let the contract continue, she really seems to be drawing him out of his shell." Mairin sighed, looking sadly towards Harry, who, much to her relief was looking far more lively than when she had brought him home from the Dursleys.

"His Shell?" Sirius asked her confused.

"He's been keeping things secret, things about his first and second year." Mairin replied and looked back at Sirius, her eyes dead serious.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, he's holding back quite a bit, He's acting like James when he was hiding secrets from our parents" Mairin replied and it took Sirius several seconds to register what she was saying

"He has been rather evasive when I've asked him about his school life," Sirius remarked, his brows furrowing.

"Yeah, I'm trying to get him to open up more, but he seems almost afraid to do so."

"Well, let's hope she can get him to do so," Sirius smirked, "Because I'd like to know if he beat the record of the Marauders for awesome shit done."

"Well they might have locked in a broom closet together mysteriously to get that kind of progress done," Mairin commented slyly and Sirius snorted.

"That was a good day," He replied.

Both gave light chuckles as Amelia came out of the floo as well, and turned towards the two chuckling adults and the two teens debating while playing chess.

"Having fun are we?"

"Just reminiscing,"

"Oh, over how Lily and James got locked in a broom cupboard and you two had ' _no Idea_ ' how it happened." Amelia remarked dryly as she sat down in an armchair nearby, while Mairin looked at her with eyebrows raised.

"I maintain that I was all the way across th school when it happened, reading a book about spell creation that I had liberated from the restricted section."

"Yes, in an empty classroom with no witnesses than the man you are currently lying on."

"Exactly," Sirius nodded, his face seeming sincere.

Amelia chuckled lightly as she shook her head at the two.

"If you two were half as subtle as you think you are, you'd be twice as subtle as you are."

"I take offence to that." Mairin grumbled from her seat

"She does have a point Vix." Sirius pointed out, a playful smirk on his face.

"I was all sorts of subtle before I started dating you."

"Oh so it's all my fault?"

"Oh yeah," Mairin replied and the two women laughed at the indignant look on Sirius's face, Mairin continued then, with an almost feral look in her eyes, "Besides, even if I'm not Subtle, I'm still vindictive as all hell."

Both Sirius and Amelia shared a worried look, then Amelia asked, "Mairin, who exactly are you talking about."

Mairin smirked, "Me, no one, I'm just inviting a little fly into my parlor."

 **Number Four Privet drive**

One would think that with their nephew gone that the Dursleys would be absolutely ecstatic. This however would not be the case, as soon as their nephew had left Privet Drive, their neighbors all began to eye them warily. Whenever they were addressed they were spoken to coldly. There were even those who looked at them with thinly veiled fury. When they finally asked someone about it, that someone just happened to be a Ms. Figg, they were informed that everyone had been told that they were abusing their nephew. Before they could give a retort to the elderly woman, she had closed the door on their faces and locked the door.

But that was not even the worst of it. One day when they had come home from having a nice dinner out, they had found that someone had broken into their house and in a dark, almost blood like paint written on every surface of the house.

 _Will you come into My Parlor, Said the spider to the fly._

Petunia, knowing who had done it, told her husband and son to pack their bags and that they were leaving the house.

They stayed at a hotel that night, but when they woke up, their room was covered with webs and their floors covered with spiders, hundreds of them, the smallest was the size of a penny, and the largest the size of an apple. A good half of them Petunia recognised were venomous. On the wall, written in the same colored paint, was the message.

 _Did you really think you could run?_

 **Hey guys sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. University work has been kicking me in the ass, but I finally got some time to get this written.**

 **As always Mischief Managed.**


	13. It's Time

**Hello and welcome to everyone, this is the newest chapter to Sister of Potter and we are going to have some fun. I am extremely sorry for the wait, but I have been very busy with University work, because I got the bright Idea to take two high taxing lab classes in the same semester. But enough of my bitching, you came here to read the story.**

 **I solemnly Swear that I am up to no good**

Dumbledore sat in the headmaster's chair in a nearly empty office, seeing as a large group of Aurors and wizarding bailiffs had taken every book, every instrument and every vial that once sat in the room. The pensive was among the first of the objects taken, and then after tearing apart his office. The Aurors moved onto his personal chambers. Outwardly, Dumbledore was giving off an aura of the wronged old man, but inwardly, he was fuming. His plans were falling apart at the seams, Harry was supposed to stay with the Dursleys to keep him beaten down, and willing to sacrifice everything, and the Marriage contract to Ginevra Weasley was destroyed, which, after the boys untimely demise to get rid of the soul shard, would have made them a powerful family on the wizengamot, and ardent supporters of him.

He was also fuming that Mairin, once she learned that Voldemort was still alive, would begin training Harry. If she did that, then Harry might be able to combat Voldemort and defeat him with time.

"Hopefully not," Dumbledore muttered aloud, "The subtle compulsion charms I placed on him over the years will probably prevent him from telling her of his encounters with Tom."

He tossed a lemon drop into his mouth, but choked on it as pain split through his skull and he felt all of the knowledge that he had gleaned from the Potter Grimoire leave him. He lay on the ground, convulsing in pain while his 'familiar' watched with an almost gleeful expression.

Fawkes watched as the old fool twitched in pain, lamenting the fact that he was unable to bond with another while Albus was alive due to the wizards medlings with the bond that should have been a sacred rite. Fawkes decided to go on a flight and leave the old man lying there on the floor to suffer, just as he was suffering from this link that the old codger forced on him in the name of the ' _Greater Good'_.

Mairin smirked as she healed a small cut across the palm of her hand, the Potter Grimoire sat in front of her in the middle of a ritual circle. On the side Sirius was sitting there, looking rather amused and horrified at the same time.

"Mairin, There were a lot of ways you could have retrieved the knowledge that he had stolen, many of them were painless or only slightly painful, but you went right for the most painful, legal option." He said

"And this is a problem how?" Mairin asked, as she began to clean up the ritual circle.

"Well, because it is borderline illegal blood magic." Sirius said, with a slight note of worry in his voice.

"Yes it is, but it is also how the Potters deal with those who betray the family trust." Mairin replied with a slight smirk, as she picked up the Grimoire with "The family magic took it easy on him, because it probably knows exactly what I have in store for the old man."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Sirius stated as the two of them left the ritual room of Potter Manor.

"Even if you did Siri, I wouldn't tell you, you'll find out just as soon as the old man slips enough to give me an opening." Mairin replied as she led him to the library, where she placed the Grimoire on a pedestal in the middle of the room.

The air seemed to shudder as she did so, and Mairin smiled. "It's home, you can feel the family magics re-enforcing the wards and the other enchantments, with the Grimoire at its center."

"Which is good, because no matter how good you are at runes, Your warding still sucks." Sirius replied in a monotone, causing Mairin to give him a playful look.

"Well, why do you think I keep you around, for Eye-Candy?" She asked with a playful look in her eye.

"Well, I know I'm your number one Eye-Candy," Sirius replied as he walked over to her and they were just about to kiss, when Amelia opened the door to the room with a loud SLAM.

"God, are you two incapable of keeping it in your pants for ten seconds," Amelia asked in a teasing manner, causing Mairin to flush bright red and turn away.

"Is there something that you need to speak to us about Amelia?" Sirius asked, grinding his teeth in frustration as he did so.

"Yes, there is a message from Remus, he wants to meet with you guys after the world cup."

The attitude of the room immediately became somber, as Sirius looked slightly wary, and Mairin looked angry.

"It took him a while to work up the nerve I see." Mairin remarked coldly as she stepped away from Sirius.

"Mairin, Remus did the best he coul-" Sirius began, but Mairin held up her hand to stop his complaints.

"No Siri, Remus left harry with Petunia and Vernon, we both know that the three of us each made James and Lily a promise that if they died that the three of us would take care of Harry, and with the two of us out of reach, that left Remus. But he didn't, he could have found him easily if he used the Marauder's vow. But he didn't, which means he didn't even look."

"I'm Sorry, Marauder's Vow?" Amelia asked, and Mairin shook her head.

"Don't ask, you have to be a marauder to know the details about it."

"Right, well, we should be going, the game starts in nearly an hour and a half."

"Right, I nearly forgot about it," Mairin replied then her eyes widened with realization, "Shit, I forgot to pack!"

Amelia chucked as Mairin raced out of the room to pack for the cup, Sirius shook his head, mirth in his eyes.

"Sometimes she seems like this unstoppable force who kicks ass and doesn't fail, then you realize that she'd forget her head if it wasn't screwed on." He chuckled with an evil look in his eyes, which Amelia noticed, and narrowed her eyes at him

"What did you do?" She asked, and Sirius, with an innocent look replied, "Me oh nothing, other than telling a house elf to pack her an overnight bag several hours ago."

Both adults laugh as Harry and Susan walk into the library, confusion written on their features and their overnight bags draped across their shoulders.

"What happened that made Aunt Mairin nearly run us over?" Harry asked as the other two began to chuckle even further.

"She forgot to pack for the cup, she'll be back shortly," Sirius replied mischievously as they heard a very grumpy, reaow from across the room, and they all turned to see a very sleepy looking Morgan sitting in the sunlit window. They had apparently woken the big cat up from a nap.

At that moment, Mairin ran back into the room, panting with a suitcase in hand.

"I…. I'm Ready," She got out between gasps of air, then walked over and punched Sirius in the arm.

"Git, you made me run up a floor frantically to pack, when you had Zinly do it hours ago."

"Mairin, don't abuse me, you'll set a bad example for the children," Sirius fake whined, as Mairin Raised her eyebrow.

"You don't need any help from me there Siri," She replied mischievously.

"That's right," He confirmed, then thought about what she had said, then slapped his face into his hand, causing everyone to laugh at him.

"Alright, so we're going to floo right into the tent that the Ministry provided for us," Amelia said, looking down at her watch, "Which should be connected to the floo network, right about... now."

Harry stared apprehensive at the now emerald flames, noticing this, Mairin raised her eyebrow, "Harry something that you want to share with your aunt?"

"Last time I used the floo, I ended up in Knockturn Alley." He admitted, and Mairin smiled.

"Ah, he's like Lily," She chortled, looking at Sirius who smirked.

"Don't worry pup, your mum was horrible at using most forms of wizard transportation," He reassured, and Harry felt better, and had a warm feeling begin to bloom in his chest, He now had another connection with his parents.

"Hold on to me Harry," Susan told him shyly, holding out her hand, "I'll make sure we get to where we're going."

Harry smiled at the girl who was quickly becoming one of his best friends, and he smiled back at her. The two quickly walked into the fire, and Amelia followed, then Sirius, then Mairin.

 **TimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSKip**

Susan dragged Harry through the tents to properly introduce him to her friends, Mairin and Sirius had gone to get snacks for the game, and Amelia had gone to buy them all a pair of omnioculars.

Harry was approaching this meeting with a sense of apprehension, the last time that he had spoken with Hannah Abbott, he had been accused of being the heir of Slytherin, and that he was attacking his fellow students. Needless to say, he didn't have many good memories of the other girl.

His eyes wandered to the girl currently pulling him through the tents, and a smile formed on his face. Over the past month, she had become an extremely good friend to him. She was funny and smart, and she made him smile when she walked into a room. When Sirius had seen how he brightened up when she was around, he had begun wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, to which Harry had chucked the nearest pillow at him.

"There she is Harry," Susan exclaimed, and Harry was dragged out of his thoughts to see Susan waving her friend over. Sed friend walked over nervously to Harry, and after embracing Her friend she turned to Harry.

"Heir Potter," She stated, biting her lip nervously, "I would ask your forgiveness for the incident at school, and beg that we could try and start again."

Harry quickly thought back on what the proper response would be, even though his education in the area consisted in a literal crash course that his Aunt had given him before the trial.

"Heiress Abbot," He replied, and behind Hannah, Susan nodded, "I accept your apology, but will remain wary, I will consent to try and get to know you better though."

Hannah nodded, and looked relieved, like she had expected that he would have dismissed her forgiveness.

"And please, Call me Harry," He added, causing Susan to give him a bright smile.

"Well, Harry," Hannah replied, pausing for a moment before carrying on, "I'll then have to insist that you call me Hannah."

 **TimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkip**

Mairin and Sirius led the way up to the top box of the stadium, With Harry Susan and Amelia following close behind. When they got to the box, they quickly moved to their seats. They had arrived early enough so that they were some of the first few in the box. However there were several others in the box, two of them being the bulgarian minister, and Cornelius Fudge

"Ah, Regent and Heir Potter, Lord Black, Madam and Heir Bones," Fudge sputtered, in an almost ass kissing voice, "It is such a pleasure to see you on this fine Evening."

"I cannot say the same Minister Fudge," Sirius replied coolly, and the five moved away from him and walked to their seats. They waited as the box slowly filled up, until they heard several voices say, "Harry!"

They turned to see a hoard of redheads entering the box, Mairin recognised Molly Weasley, the woman who had signed with Dumbledore on the fraudulent Marriage contract, she then looked through the present company, and picked out Arthur Weasley. She recognised most of the younger ones through Harry's description, the twins who made the Marauder's their personal Idols, Percy was the one who looked like he had a stick up his arse. There were two elder Weasley's that she assumed were Bill and Charlie respectively, Then there were the younger two, Ginevra Weasley was the one who she focused on, and she noticed that Ginerva's eyes narrowed at Harry and Susan's held hands. Then came the two that she had the most information about, Ronald Weasley, and surprisingly, Hermione Granger.

Harry, while happy to see his friends, was also slightly apprehensive, he had seen the Weasleys almost as family, but with the now known false Marriage contract that at least Mrs. Weasley had known about and never told him. From the look in at least Ginny's eye, he could see that she had known.

"Hello everyone," He replied, a smile on his face as he stood, and in the corner of his eye, he could see his Aunt stand up as well.

"Hello, You must be the Weasleys, I have heard so much about you," Mairin stated as she walked over to them, and extended her hand to greet Arthur who took it with a smile. She turned to Mrs. Weasley, and extended the same courtesy, which surprised the entirety of their party.

"Yes yes, Harry is such a delightful lad," nodded, and Mairin gave her a warm smile, then walked over to sit next to Sirius, as she walked by Harry, she muttered, so that only they could hear it, "Don't speak of the contract, act like you normally would."

Harry nodded confused, then sat down and talked to Ron and Hermione like he normally would, after introducing them to Susan. Hermione took it well, Ron on the other hand looked like he wanted to say something negative about it, but refrained. The atmosphere was calm and quiet, for a sporting event that is, until a condescending Aristocratic voice, broke through the din.

"Ahh, Regent Potter, as if the House of Potter could sink no Lower." Most heads turned towards a man with long silvery blond hair, next to him his wife with darker hair, and his son who was almost an exact replica of him.

"Lucius," Mairin replied, disdain in her voice, "At least my house has not been sullied with the mark of The Dark Eunuch."

Lucius' face flushed and he was about to retort, when Mairin continued.

"I do have a question, when I castrated he-who-has-no-dick, did he require the rest of his male death eaters to castrate themselves to make himself feel like just the man everyone around him was, is that why you only have one child."

Lucius pursed his lips, and with a glare snarled, "Do enjoy yourself Regent Potter… While you can."

Meanwhile, many people around Mairin were openly attempting and failing to contain their laughter. She then sat down, with a smug smile on her face. Lucius sat down nearby and spent the majority of the game glaring at Mairin.

 **TimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkip**

"Mairin, why were you being so cordial with the Weasleys?" Sirius asked, as they were all sitting in the middle of the lavish tent.

"There is a saying in the snake pit," Mairin said after a long pause, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, then find which is which."

She turned around to see four confused faces looking back at her, causing her to sigh, "I know that Molly Weasley still believes that we do not know of the existence of the contract, and that Dumbledore has not seen to inform her of the fact that that has changed."

"How do you-" Amelia asked, and Mairin looked at her.

"I'm rusty at the game, not dead," She answered in a monotone, then continued, "She's going to be reporting to Dumbledore any move we make around her, which could be to our advantage."

"How could that be to our… What was that?" Amelia asked, as the sound of yells and screams began echoing through the camp.

"Sordy, Zinly," Mairin called, fear filling her features, when the two elves popped in next to them, she then ordered, "Get Harry and Susan out of here, now!"

The elves grabbed the two teenagers, who had begun protesting, and disappeared with a pop.

Mairin then quickly turned to Amelia, and said, "Lucius, the bastard, Amelia, I ask the head of the DMLE for authorization to right of conquest and permission to kill."

Amelia looked shocked then realized where Mairin was going with this, nodded with a feral smile on her face.

"Regent Potter, I as Head of the DMLE give you permission to do what you deem necessary."

With that Mairin ran into her room, and quickly changed into a dragonhide jacket and pants that she always carried with her, then marched out, wand in hand.

 **Boom. We are done with this chapter, I hope I've addressed your concerns with Dumbledore, Remus, and the Weasleys. As Always, please Review, Follow, and favorite.**

 **Mischief Managed.**


	14. You wanna play rough, Ok lets play rough

**Hello again my intrepid viewers to another exciting chapter of Sister of Potter. I am sorry for the long wait, I have many excuses but I know you don't want to hear them so.**

 **I solemnly swear that I am up to no good**

Mairin walked through the running crowd that seemed to part before her like the red sea, her wand in her hand as she walked towards where the three muggles were being held up in the air, her eyes calm and her breathing steady. Behind her was both Sirius and Amelia, and they were joined by Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Percy Weasley. As she left the throng of people, she was confronted by well over a dozen masked death eaters. Her hand tightened around her cherry wand as she lifted her arm.

"Confodere," She stated, as a piercing hex shot from her wand, aimed right for the head of one of the death eaters, who didn't have time to scream as his head was turned into a canoe, spraying gore on the rest of the rest of the death eaters.

The Weasleys gasped at the sudden death, and the Death Eater's paused in their attack to turn and see who was brave enough to stand before them. Mairin smirked as she gave a slight dueling salute before unleashing a barrage of Bombardas and Confrigos as the Death eaters who rushed to put their shields up, as Sirius and Amelia started firing off hexes and jinxes at the Death eaters, they were followed by the Weasleys who fired of stunners. The death eaters broke off into different groups and started individual duels with the others. A group of them attacked Mairin.

"It's her, the Potter Bitch who killed our brothers." One shouted as the group fired off bone breaking and killing curses off in her direction. Mairn would either block dodge or redirect these curses as she fought. She quickly turned a dozen burning tents into a pride of lions who attacked the nearest Death Eaters, causing several to go down. While they were occupied with the lions, Mairin transfigured stones at her feet into snakes and sent them to attack the death eaters. Another three fell before her conjured animals were disabled, by this time there were six dead and four wounded, and the last two of her opponents were injured. One send a killing curse towards her, which Mairn enlarged a rock and brought it in front of her, causing the rock to explode. Mairin transfigured the shards into knives and sent them flying at the two death eaters who redirected the oncoming swarm back towards Mairin, who's reaction was not quick enough to spare her from injury. A dagger sliced across her cheek before her shields came up causing the daggers to embed themselves into it.

"Surrender," Mairin called out to the two men, "And your lives will be spared."

The two men laughed as Mairin felt a wand press up to the back of her skull. And a voice that sounded pained gasped out, "I've got you now, you little bitch."

Mairn, who couldn't resist quoting a movie Lily had dragged her to see said, "Your a daisy if you do."

The man cast the killing curse as Mairin dropped to the ground in a roll, and sent a piercing hex into the man's skull as the sickly green light flew from his wand and impacted one of the other two death eaters. Mairin turned to face the other man as the dark mark exploded into life in the sky above the forest, getting hit with a bonebreaker on the arm and knee as well as a cruciatus curse in the process. She writhed in pain for nearly a minute before the Dark mark exploded into life in the sky causing the Death Eaters to flee the scene, all while leaving those too injured and unable to escape behind.

"Mairin!" Sirius yelled and ran over to her as she began vehemently swearing at the sudden pain in her arm and knee. As well as her inability to stand. She gritted her teeth in pain as Sirius picked her up and carried her away from the battlefield.

"It's ok Mairin, your going to be fine," Sirius reassured, then gave a weak smile, "I'm taking you to Mungo's."

"Fine, we both know your hopeless with healing magic." Mairin chuckled, with a small smile through gritted teeth.

"Oh, look at the pot calling the kettle black." Sirius responded back.

"You are a Black," Was Mairin's witty response, as Amelia walked up towards the two of them.

"You'll hopefully become one," Sirius responded, causing Mairin to freeze in his arms, and look at him, he froze as he processed exactly what he had just said.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" She asked as Sirius paled, and Amelia had an amused grin on her face.

"We're apperating to Mungo's now," Sirius rushed out, attempting to change the subject.

"Sirius," Mairin insisted, her voice soft, and imploring, causing Sirius to sigh then nodded, "I have the ring in my pocket, I was going to ask you in the morning after making your favorite breakfast while you were in bed."

"You're sweet Sirius, it's one of the things that endeared you to me," Mairin informed him, and Sirius smiled back at her as he reached an apparition site, then apperated away from the war zone.

 **Dumbledore's Office several days later**

Dumbledore sat in his practically barren office reading over the paper about the fiasco at the quidditch world cup. So many upstanding families wiped out in a single night by Mairin Potter. The names of the dead men who could have been redeemed were written out on the page in contentment, death eaters who had gotten off on claims of imperius. Names like Almeric Nott, Walden McNair, Corban Yaxley, Alexander Davis, Daric Flint and his son Marcus who had just graduated from Hogwarts.

The only thing that made Dumbledore smile was that his spies had told him that Lucius was roaring mad about the whole debacle. He had been paying large sums of money to Cornelius to accomplish something. If Dumbledore was correct, Harry might be back in his hands by the end of the week and he could sweep the entirety of this incident under the rug as he reclaimed all of his old positions in the government.

"Maybe I should contribute my influence to Lucius' cause to imprison her, it certainly couldn't hurt." He muttered, a small smile on his face, "Then I can be there to comfort the distraught Harry and guide him back to the light."

Fawlkes looked at him, disdain for his bonded wizard reflected in his face. He looked at the man who had once been a good and righteous wizard, a true leader of the light. But ever since he had defeated Grindelwald he had been slowly corrupted by his fame and by his desire to give second and third chances to the undeserving. The noble bird bowed his head in shame at allowing himself to be bonded to a wizard such as this.

 **Well, here is the chapter, and for those of you worried about Mairin just being able to go kill death eaters without consequence it will be addressed in the next chapter. I am sorry about the shortness of the chapter my muse has been on a holiday. I will attempt to get more chapters out soon.**

 **Mischief Managed**


	15. Houston, We Have A Problem

**Welcome again to Sister of Potter, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, college was holding my muse hostage. But thanks to covid19 my muse was jailbreaked(long thrilling tale I assure you, the school's guard dragon was not easy to defeat :-P). I've also gone back and edited my previous chapters and fixed some of the grammar and spelling mistakes, and a couple continuity errors, I'd go back and re-read Mairin and Harry's first meal together if I were you. This isn't my best work but it is what I've got right now, I've rewritten this about ten times and this is the one I like the most. I don't own anything except my OC.**

Harry was seated right next to his aunt who was shifting restlessly in her hospital bed at St. Mungo's as the skele-gro worked to replace the bones that had to be vanished to heal. Susan was off somewhere shopping with Hannah and her mother. Sirius was upstairs getting refreshments at the tea shop. Amelia was at the ministry catching up on some paperwork and getting his aunt the forms to finish the right of Conquest. He looked over to his aunt, a nervous expression on his face as he tapped his foot.

"What is on your mind Harry?" Mairin asked a slightly annoyed look on her face, and Harry jumped slightly.

"I ah…." He began, then stopped himself and took several deep breaths.

"Why did you kill them?"

Mairin's face softened and she looked over at him.

"Harry if we had captured them, they would have most likely bribed their way out of Azkaban again. Dumbledore let far too many free by giving them second chances. I don't care if they were copying the Death Eaters, those garbs are a symbol of death, torture, and rape."

Mairin stopped for a second and breathed to calm down, several tears leaking from her eyes, Harry looked at his aunt warily. Mairin noticed this and continued speaking.

"In the muggle world if some group went around shooting at people dressed as the Nazis, what would the police do to them?"

Harry's eyes widened and he then understood what she was trying to tell him, "They would probably be gunned down by police and any law abiding citizen with a gun."

"Exactly, what the Nazis and the Death Eaters did was unforgivable. People to this day still hate and fear what they did and what they were. I sometimes have difficulty remembering that the war is over. Last night feels like it was just another skirmish." Mairin began, then sighed, "These times were supposed to be better, The dark eunuch is dead and his supporters supposedly imprisoned or dead."

Harry's head shot up, a confused look in his eyes.

"Voldemort isn't dead," He insisted, then he felt a strong urge that he had just done something wrong.

"What," Mairin asked, her voice becoming low and fearful.

Something in Harry's mind immediately told him that he had done something wrong as it began swirling into a mind numbing migraine. But the voice that told him that didn't sound like his own… it sounded older. He clutched his head and winced, causing Mairin to swing her legs off of the bed and brought Harry's eyes up to her own. There was a second where there was silence.

"Harry, what aren't you telling me," Mairin asked, her voice soft and soothing.

"I- I," Harry wanted to tell her, he really did, but something was stopping him.

"Healer," Mairin called and a taller man who was in charge of the ward walked over.

"Yes Regent Potter?' The man asked and she gestured to harry.

"I want you to check Harry for compulsion charms," Mairin informed the man with her eyes like stone.

"Ma'am?" He asked, confusion etched in his face.

"Humor me please," She replied, her tone losing none of its edge.

The man sighed, then as he took out his wand incated, "Quod coactum deprehendatur."

Harry glowed a dark blood red color, and the healer's eyes widened, Mairin's eyes seemed to spit fire as she, in a dark monotone, asked, "I'm going to assume that's bad."

"I will get a mind healer in here at once Ma'am," He replied, and sprinted out of the room.

"Aunt Mairin, what are compulsions?" He asked, fear and worry filtering into his tone.

"Their exactly as they sound harry, their charms that make you do something, their not technically illegal. They're most commonly used to stop suicidal people in mungo's, but they can be used to do any number of things. Like stopping you from speaking about certain events to other people." Mairin informed him as she rubbed her temples with one hand.

The door to the wing flew open and a tear stricken Daphne and another girl with long dark brown hair, and pale blue eyes were brought in with Terra Greengrass who looked worried, and determined holding a briefcase of sorts in hand.

"Mairin, we need to talk about something, and we need to do it fast," Terra informed her and Mairin sighed.

"Honestly can things not go to hell in a handbasket for like five minutes," She groaned, but was stopped by Terra's hand slamming onto the bedside table.

"Mairin, I am not joking around about this," Terra glowered, and Mairin's eyes flicked over to the crying teens.

"What's going on," Mairin asked, her gaze turning sharp, "And who's the kid?"

"My name is Tracey, Tracey Davis," Tracey informed Mairin, and she nodded her head slightly.

"Her father was a Death Eater who pled Imperious, She was born because of one of the ah, revels," Terra informed Mairin, who nodded in understanding, "Well, he took her in after a lineage test was performed when her mother died in childbirth. Daphne found her when we had to attend a ball at their house and they became fast friends."

"I get it, skip to the important parts," Mairin replied, a slight suspicion forming in her head, and she wasn't sure she liked the direction this was going.

"Alight you want cliff notes I'll give you cliff notes." Terra growled, "The Lady Davis who is afraid that you'll take everything from them with the Right of Conquest is planning on selling my daughters girlfriend to the Malfoy's as a magical concubine."

"I see, and let me guess, you want me to take and adopt the girl as Sirius and My daughter instead," Mairin stated and looked at the girl closely. Then turned to Harry with a sigh, "Harry, how do you feel about getting a cousin that doesn't break chairs when they sit on them?"

Harry looked startled and looked over at Tracey Davis, who stared back at him unflinchingly.

"I don't have any complaints, I've always wanted more family," Harry shrugged.

There was a harsh sob as Tracey launched herself forward and gave Mairin a bone crushing hug, sobbing incoherent thanks.

"Hey there. It'll be alright," Mairin told the sobbing girl and began rubbing small circles into her back, something she remembered her own mother doing for her when she was that age.

"Merlin, this girl's not even mine yet and I'm already feeling protective of her

"Mairin, I brought the paper's you'll need to sign to send to Lady Davis," Terra informed her and placed them on the bedside table, and a blood quill.

"Well Tracey, let me read this document that your future godmother has handed me so I can stick it to your evil queen of a mother." Mairin told her, causing Harry to snort and the other three in the room to look at her confused.

"Right, forgot that was a muggle reference," Mairin chuckled and then began reading the documents that were set in front of her. The silence in the room was almost deafening, only broken by small snorts and a couple cruel chuckles from Mairin.

"I see we are taking the salted earth approach," Mairin stated, and Terra nodded, "I approve Terra, where was this little spitfire when we were in hogwarts?"

"I became a Barrister," Terra replied dryly as Mairin signed the document.

"Well Sirius is going to be in for a surprise when he comes in from his own appointment to find out we have a daughter." Mairin chuckled, and Tracey looked slightly worried.

"W-Will he accept me?" Tracey asked some insecurities leaking through her voice.

"Oh hell like you well enough, he'll certainly like to talk about, how did he put that, the hotness of other women with you," Mairin informed her and Harry lost the battle of keeping his laughter quiet and began laughing uproariously and Tracey giggled.

Daphne turned beat red and smacked her girlfriend on the arm slightly.

"Oi, I am allowed to look, just not touch," She protested as the Healer in charge of the ward returned with an older looking woman and Sirius in tow.

"Mairin, what could have possibly happened in the hour I have been gone?" Sirius gripped as he walked into the room.

"Several important things, Harry is under compulsion charms, Terra came to me with a truly disastrous situation, oh and we are going to be having a teenage daughter," Mairin listed off and Sirius looked at Mairin then at Harry, then at Terra, then his eyes settled on Tracey.

"Well, least that saves us the trouble of searching," Sirius sighed as the elderly healer conjured a cot and a chair which she sat on.

"Now Mr. Potter, I am going to need you to lie down while I enter your mind to remove the compulsions. Fair warning for you young man this will not feel pleasant." The elderly healer told him, and he lay down and closed his eyes.

"I'll go file these with Gringotts so they can set up a blood adoption appointment for the three of you," Terra informed her then asked, "Would you mind terribly watching Daphne for me?"

Mairin shook her head, and Daphne pulled up two chairs right next to each other so that Tracey could rest her head on her shoulder.

"You're taking this remarkably well," Mairin informed Sirius who walked over to her.

"Oh trust me, I will be having a massive freak out later, but as of right now, I'm still under a calming drought that was given to me when the healer came in to inform us that Harry had compulsions performed on him." Sirius replied, and Mairin raised a delicate eyebrow.

"So you're the reason they took so long?" She asked imperiously.

"Oi, don't turn this on me. We're going to have words about you adopting a kid without talking to me first." He retorted, as he glanced over to the side to where Tracey was hugging Daphne close, and stroking her hair softly.

"We were planning on doing it before the end of summer anyway, stop being such a drama queen," Mairin replied lightly, causing Sirius to chuckle slightly.

"I also thought that Harry could use some more family, the Dursleys were terrible but with how Terra talked about her, I can't really explain it, I just felt that we could offer her a better life than she had before." Mairin told him with a wistful look on her face.

"Regent Potter, we've almost gotten through the charms, unfortunately with how they have been layered, there is no way for us to determine who placed them there without jeopardizing your Nephews sanity, I would recommend checking any Items that he has in his possession currently, several appear to be a constant refreshing one keyed to his magic." The healer in charge informed her, and Mairin's face furrowed slightly.

"I never studied the mind arts beyond Occlumency, how difficult would something like this be?" Mairin asked, and the Healer in charge stroked their chin for a moment before replying.

"This would be for masters of the mind arts, only those who have studied deep into this field and have enough power to enforce the mental suggestions. There are probably only ten to fifteen people in the country, and maybe a thousand world wide."

"So a short list for the DMLE then," Sirius replied, and shared a knowing look with Mairin, whose face grew darker.

"We've gotten through!" The mind healer announced, and wiped his forehead.

"Good, I'm sure Harry will have a great many things that he will wish to speak to us about." Mairin stated as she steepled her fingers.


End file.
